Zaczarowałeś mnie
by Ola1494
Summary: Od pierwszego spojrzenia wiedzieli, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Czy dane im będzie ponowne spotkanie, gdy znają tylko swoje imiona? Czy będą mogli stworzyć udany związek, skoro ich otoczenie tego nie popiera?
1. I rozdział

Prawa autorskie do głównej fabuły oraz bohaterów należą do cassandry Clare.

* * *

**I rozdział.**

**Może się jeszcze spotkamy?**

Właśnie wracałem z Dzikiej Imprezy u mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Ragnora. Niestety musiałem wyjść z niej wcześniej, bo moja kochana mamusia przypomniała sobie, że mam szlaban, za ostatnią imprezę, którą bez jej wiedzy urządziłem w naszym domu. Pamiętam jak pojawiło się w tedy więcej „znajomych", niż przewidywałem. Było to ogromne zaskoczenie dla mnie, Ragnora i Cate, którzy są moimi przyjaciółmi od zawsze i nawet te ostatnie przeżycia nie zniechęciły ich do mnie. A mianowicie, ostatnimi czasy , jakby to powiedzieć… nie byłem zbytnio lubiany. Ponieważ to właśnie w tedy wydało się, że jestem biseksualny. Chociaż tak na marginesie bardziej wolałem chłopców, niż płeć piękną. A najbardziej pociągali mnie tacy z bladą cerą, czarnymi włosami oraz z dużymi, błękitnymi jak bezchmurne niebo w bardzo pogodny dzień, oczami. No, ale nieważne… Chodzi o to, że moi goście po przyjęciu zostawili taki chlew, że gdy mama tylko wróciła do domu od razu dała mi szlaban na 2 miesiące. Zero imprez, zero przyjaciół. Tylko szkoła, szkoła, szkoła, bla, bla, bla…Ale wracając do tematu. Szedłem sobie spokojnie wzdłuż chodnika prowadzącego na Brooklyn. Dziwne, nikogo tutaj nie było. Po drodze spotkałem tylko jakiegoś starego kota, grzebiącego w śmietniku. Poza tym żadnej żywej duszy. _**„Cóż, w końcu mamy piątek wieczór, są wakacje. Pewnie wszyscy siedzą w domu, albo poszli na jakąś imprezę." **_Pomyślałem i z tą właśnie myślą ruszyłem dalej w stronę domu. Byłem już jakieś 15 minut drogi na chatę, kiedy po drugiej stronie ulicy, tuż przy nocnym klubie usłyszałem, bardzo mi dobrze znane wyzwiska. Zatrzymałem się. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę, wśród wątłego światła jednej z latarni zobaczyłem grupkę pięciu ludzi, w dresach z kapturami na głowach. Otaczali jakiegoś chłopaka w moim wieku, który padł ofiarą ich wulgaryzmów. Chłopak wyglądał na przestraszonego, co dało się zobaczyć w tym mizernym świetle. Bez większego namysłu ruszyłem mu na pomoc.

-Zostawicie go.—powiedziałem, a kiedy dwoje z nich odwróciło się do mnie, rozpoznałem w nich Elliott'a i James'a z mojej szkoły. –Powiedziałem. Zostawcie go!

-Hahahahaha. No proszę, proszę kogóż my tu mamy. Magnus Bane, nasz biseksualny przyjaciel—przemówił szyderczym tonem James, podchodząc do mnie.—Przyszedłeś wybawić swojego nowego chłopaka od nas?

-To nie… -zaczął szykanowany, ale mu przerwałem.

-Pierdol się James. To nie twój interes. –Wyminąłem blondyna, chwyciłem chłopaka za rękę i pociągnąłem go za sobą. Chciał się wyrwać, ale uściskiem dałem mu do zrozumienia, żeby się uspokoił.—Do widzenia idioci!—rzuciłem, przez ramie na odchodne i ruszyłem szybkim krokiem ze „swoim" chłopakiem na druga stronę ulicy. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się poza zasięgiem wzroku prześladowców, nastolatek wyrwał rękę z mojego uścisku i przystanął. Z lekkim westchnieniem obróciłem się twarzą do niego.

-A było tak fajnie—powiedziałem spoglądając na niego z góry. Był trochę niższy ode mnie. Teraz w blasku księżyca i okolicznych lamp doskonale widziałem jego przepiękne rysy twarzy. Aż zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Miał półdługie, czarne włosy z grzywką opadająca lekko na jego błękitne jak ocean oczy. No po prostu ideał_**. „Fajnie by było, gdyby się okazał gejem tak jak ja."**_-_**pomyślałem.**_ Niestety z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie jego melodyjny głos.

-Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? – zapytał, lekko się rumieniąc. Jego blada cera świetnie kontrastowała, z policzkami oblanymi czerwonym rumieńcem. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, tak beztrosko, a zarazem tak pociągająco. - Ale dziękuję. - szepnął po chwili. Stałem jak wryty podziwiając jego urodę. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto działaby na mnie w ten sposób. Chłopak wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – Nic ci nie jest?—zapytał. I to mnie otrzeźwiło. Powoli odzyskiwałem mowę.

-Nie…to znaczy nic mi nie jest. A tobie? Czy oni coś ci zrobili?—zapytałem z troską w oczach.

-Nie. Nie zdążyli, bo ty się pojawiłeś.—odrzekł rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. _**„Ale on jest słodki." **_pomyślałem. I zaraz sam siebie skarciłem, _**„Magnus! Opanuj się! Przecież prawie go nie znasz!".**_ – A tak w ogóle to jestem Alec. –wyciągnął do mnie rękę w geście przywitania. Od razu ją chwyciłem szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Ja jestem Magnus. Magnus Bane.

-Miło mi ciebie poznać Magnusie—odpowiedział uśmiechając się do mnie przyjaźnie.-No, więc powiesz mi teraz dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

-Ach tak. To nic wielkiego, naprawdę. Po prostu nie zasłużyłeś sobie na te wszystkie wyzwiska, tylko dla tego że wolisz chłopców. –oznajmiłem. Niebieskooki popatrzył na mnie skonsternowany. Otwierał usta, żeby zapewne zaprzeczyć, ale go uprzedziłem. –Naprawdę nie musisz tego ukrywać przede mną. Ja też jestem gejem, znaczy jestem biseksualny. Ale to taki mały szczegół—powiedziałem i puściłem do niego oko.

-Ja… Ja nie jestem gejem…-zaprzeczał.

-Czyżby? Alec, naprawdę możesz mi zaufać.

-Ja… -zaczął.

-Alec! Alec, gdzie jesteś musimy już wracać?!—od strony klubu dobiegł melodyjny, kobiecy głos.

-Już idę!-odkrzyknął, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. –Prze…przepraszam muszę już iść, siostra na mnie czeka. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za ratunek.—zająknął się i ruszył po woli ku swojej siostrze.

-Nie ma za co.—odpowiedziałem, spoglądając za nim.—Może się jeszcze spotkamy?!—zawołałem nim straciłem go z pola widzenia. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem ciche na pewno, niosące przez wiatr. Całą drogę powrotną do domu rozmyślałem o moim nowym znajomym i o tym czy jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczę. Nawet kiedy już dotarłem do niego, a mama prawiła mi kazanie nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć. Dlaczego zaprzecza że jest gejem? Dlaczego nie chce by ktokolwiek o tym wiedział? A może się boi, że wszyscy go znienawidzą, za to że jest inny? Te i inne pytania kłębiły się w mojej głowie, aż do zaśnięcia.

* * *

_**A/N: Wielkie podziękowania dla Intoxic za pomoc przy realizacji tego opowiadania!**_


	2. II rozdział

**II rozdział.**

**Gdybym tylko, wiedział jak!**

Biegłem właśnie przez ulice prowadzącą do nocnego klubu, kiedy z tyłu dobiegły mnie słowa Magnusa.

-Może się jeszcze spotkamy?!

Przystanąłem na chwilę. Odwróciłem lekko głowę przez ramie i rzuciłem cicho.

-Na pewno.—Nie były to zwykłe słowa. Dla mnie było to coś więcej. To było jak przysięga. _**„Kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy"**_ obiecałem sobie i pośpiesznie podszedłem do swojej już i tak zdenerwowanej siostry.

-Alec! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! –zaczęła z wyrzutem. Po czym, jakby nagle coś sobie uświadamiając dodała łagodniej.—Od jakiś 15 minut cię szukam. Jace się upił, a musimy już wracać. Wiem, że jesteś pewnie zły na mnie za tą „randkę", ale chciałam dobrze. Dla ciebie. Chciałam, żebyś w końcu przestał myśleć o Jace'ie…

-Dobrze, już dobrze.—przerwałem jej przeprosiny. Już otwierała usta, żeby za pewne coś dodać, ale gestem dałem jej do zrozumienia, żeby już nic nie mówiła.—Nie musisz przepraszać. Już wszystko dobrze. Nie jestem zły.

-Naprawdę?—przytaknąłem.—No dobrze. To w takim razie… Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! No słucham. Skoro nie jesteś zły, to dlaczego tak nagle zniknąłeś? Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?—zapytała, przewiercając mnie oczami na wylot. Nadal nie przestając się na mnie gapić, podparła się pod bokami i zaczęła tupać nogą. _**„Zachowuje się zupełnie jak mama" **_stwierdziłem, tłumiąc w sobie śmiech.

-No więc?

-Nie będę ci się tłumaczyć Isabelle!—odpowiedziałem sfrustrowany ruszając prosto do drzwi wejściowych.—Idziesz ze mną szukać Jace'a, czy chcesz tu zostać?—rzuciłem sarkastycznie.  
-No idę, idę. Ale nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo się wywiniesz od rozmowy ze mną!

Przewróciłem oczami i przepuściłem ją w drzwiach. W środku było masę ludzi. Emo, punków, rockmenów i wielu, wielu innych. Widziałem jak jeden z nich, niebiesko włosy chłopak patrzy się na Isabelle. Dosłownie rozbierał ją wzrokiem. Westchnąłem ciężko.

-Jeszcze tego brakowało—burknąłem sam do siebie. Jeszcze raz omiotłem całą salę spojrzeniem.—Jest!—wykrzyknąłem pokazując na dobrze zbudowanego blondyna o złotych oczach. Chłopak ledwo się trzymał. Wraz z Isabelle natychmiast podbiegliśmy do niego.—Jace! Chłopie, aleś się urządził!—powiedziałem przekrzykując dyskotekową muzykę. Wziąłem go pod pachy i próbowałem odciągnąć od baru, kiedy nasza siostra targowała się z barmanem.

-Nie! Puść mnie! Ja tu zostaję, nigdzie nie idę!—awanturował się złotowłosy.

-Nie marudź, tylko wstawaj!—odpowiedziałem mocniej go pociągając. Tym razem udało mi się go podnieść. Kiedy stanął na nogach, a przynajmniej próbował, podeszła do nas Izzy. —Izzy pomóż mi!

-Jasne! Już się robi.—odpowiedziała biorąc Jace'a pod drugie ramię. Pomału ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Zanim wyszliśmy chłopak już słodko chrapał w naszych objęciach. Po kilku wzlotach i upadkach dotarliśmy w końcu do wyjścia. Kiedy wyszliśmy na świeże powietrze, od razu zatrzymałem pierwszą, lepszą taksówkę. Po chwili wepchnęliśmy Jace'a do środka, a sami usiedliśmy po jego obu stronach.

-Na Manhattan proszę.—zwróciłem się do kierowcy, płacąc z góry.—Reszty nie trzeba, byle szybko pan dojechał. Taksówka nawet nie zdążyła ruszyć z miejsca, a Isabelle znowu zaczęła gadać jak najęta.

-Widziałeś tamtego chłopaka w niebieskich włosach? Mówię ci, był mega przy…-ględziła i ględziła. Ale ja jej już nie słuchałem. Od czasu, do czasu wtrąciłem jakieś „Yhym", czy coś w tym stylu. Ale moją głowę całkowicie wypełnił Magnus. Magnus Bane. W moim umyśle ciągle kłębił się jego obraz. Miałem wielkie szczęście, że się w tedy pojawił. Był jak Superman z nutką brokatu. Co ja gadam, świecił się jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie w Central Parku. Ale właściwie…to mi nie przeszkadzało. To go wyróżniało spośród innych. Po prostu był wyjątkowy. Przystojny, mega przystojny. Jego rysy wskazywały na to, że mógł mieć jakieś Azjatyckie korzenie. Włosy tworzące koronę wokół jego głowy dopełniały cały strój, składający się głównie ze skórzanych tęczowych spodni, białej flanelowej koszuli oraz mnóstwa, mnóstwa biżuterii. Do tego te jego złoto-zielone oczy. Mmmmm. Aż ślinka napływała do ust. _**„Alec! Ogarnij się! Przecież to go nie znasz!"**_ skarciłem się w duchu. To nie prawda, znam go. Można nawet powiedzieć, że uratował mi dzisiaj życie. Gdyby nie on ci dresiarze mogliby mi coś zrobić. Magnus spadł mi jak z nieba. Był taki odważny, kiedy mnie bronił. A kiedy wziął mnie za rękę, poczułem cos dziwnego. Ale było to miłe uczucie. Nawet bardzo. Poprzez dotyk jego miękkiej dłoni poczułem motylki w brzuchu. Ponadto jakieś dziwne dreszcze przebiegły po moim ciele. I w tedy spojrzałem w jego złoto-zielone kocie oczy. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje, ale zapragnąłem zostać tak na zawsze. Po prostu zatraciłem się w jego elektryzujących oczach, które spoglądały na mnie przyjaźnie. A kiedy się do mnie uśmiechnął byłem w siódmym niebie. Było to dziwne, bo przecież kochałem Jace'a. A przynajmniej tak myślałem. Ale gdy spotkałem Magnusa, świat zawirował i nagle zapomniałem o swoim sekowanym przyrodnim bracie. W tym momencie poczułem jak moje policzki nabierają rumieńców. Najwidoczniej nie uszło to uwadze mojej siostry. Isabelle umilkła raptownie i spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

-Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood!—zaczęła takim tonem, którego używał nasz ojciec, kiedy coś przeskrobaliśmy.—Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś?

-Ymmm….To znaczy tak. Zawsze cię słucham Izzy.—zapewniłem.

-Czyżby?—uniosła swoje wypielęgnowane brwi do góry.—Jeśli mnie słuchałeś, jak twierdzisz to powiedz o czym przed chwilą mówiłam?

-No emm…o tych chłopakach z klubu prawda?—zapytałem z nutką nadziei, że mi się upiecze.

-Nie! Wiedziałam! Wcale mnie nie słuchałeś Alec! Mówiłam ci o….—zawahała się na moment.—A, już nie ważne. Lepiej powiedz o czym ty myślałeś. I radzę ci, żeby to był jakiś ważny powód i dlatego mnie nie słuchałeś.

Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Zawsze się jej zwierzałem. Ale czy mogłem powiedzieć jej o Magnusie? W końcu spotkałem go tylko raz i nie wiedziałem co z tego będzie. A czy mogłem powiedzieć jej o tych dresiarzach? Na pewno będzie chciała coś z tym zrobić. Albo powie Jace'owi, a ten uzna mnie za tchórza. Jeszcze raz omiotłem ją wzrokiem. Patrzyła na mnie łagodnie, widziałem troskę w tych jej czekoladowych oczach. Westchnąłem. Nie, ona by tego nie zrobiła. W końcu była moją młodszą siostrą, a zaraz i najlepsza przyjaciółką. Znała wszystkie moje sekrety. Tylko ona z całej rodziny wiedziała, że jestem gejem. Nawet Jace o tym nie wiedział. To Izzy zawsze była moją podporą. Ona nigdy mnie nie osądzała. Zaakceptowała mnie takim jaki jestem. Moja orientacja nie miała dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Powoli wciągnąłem i wypuściłem powietrze. Podjąłem decyzje. _**„Opowiem jej o Magnusie. Ona mnie zrozumie." **_Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Oczywiście zręcznie pomijając fakt o dresiarzach, gdyż ostrożności nigdy za wiele. A szczególnie, kiedy masz Izzy za swoją siostre. Isabelle uważnie wysłuchiwała mojej historii. Nie przerywała mi. Cierpliwie czekała do końca, chociaż w jej oczach widziałem nutkę podniecenia. Kiedy skończyłem jej reakcja w ogóle mnie nie zaskoczyła.

-Musicie się spotkać Alec!—wykrzyknęła uradowana.

-Izzy ciszej! Nie wszyscy musza o tym wiedzieć.—powiedziałem zerkając wymownie na Jace'a. I przy okazji sprawdzając, czy czasem się nie obudził.

-Nie martw się. Śpi jak zabity.—westchnąłem i przeniosłem wzrok ze śpiącego na nią.—Ale Alec, posłuchaj musicie się jeszcze spotkać rozumiesz?—dodała ciszej. Widziałem jak bardzo ją to cieszy. Jednak ja nie wiedziałem co będzie dalej. Nic nie mówiąc odwróciłem twarz do okna. Patrzyłem w górę na bezchmurne niebo, pełne złotych gwiazd, które przywodziły mi namyśl Magnusa. Świeciły swoim złotym blaskiem, tak jak Magnus świecił brokatem. _**„Uwierz mi. Gdybym tylko wiedział jak"**_ pomyślałem i w tym samym momencie taksówka stanęła pod naszym domem.

* * *

_**A/N: Dziękuje zavwszystkie komentarze, ma nadzieje, że i ten rozdział się Wam spodoba :)**_


	3. II A rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: No ba! W końcu to Izzy. :)**

** Ewelina: Niestety, nie mogę powiedzieć Ci jak będzie wyglądało ich ponowne spotkanie, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że to będzie już nie długo :)**

**Kokosz: Też mi się podoba, kiedy mówią tak do Alec'a. I zgadzam się z tobą, że to urocze!**

* * *

**II A rozdział. **

******Randka w ciemno.**

Staliśmy w kolejce po bilety już od 20 minut. Kolejka przesuwała się bardzo powoli. Bramkarz, nie był dzisiaj w dobrym humorze, i co drugiego odsyłał z kwitkiem. Ale jakoś, się tym nie przejęłam. Bardziej martwił mnie mój starszy brat, Alec. Odkąd Clary rozstała się z Jace'em, Alec znowu zrobił sobie nadzieję. Od tamtej chwili, niebieskooki żyje nadzieją, że może on i złotowłosy, że może kiedyś będą mogli być razem. Oczywiście, próbowałam mu to wybić, z jego czarnowłosej głowy, ale on nadal idzie w zaparte. W moim umyśle, ciągle szumiały jego słowa, podczas naszej ostatniej kłótni.

-Kocham Jace'a! I nic, ani nikt, tego nie zmieni Isabelle!

Pamiętam, jak wykrzyknął mi to prosto w twarz i zatrzasnął drzwi, wychodząc z biblioteki. Biedny Alec. Czułam się okropnie, widząc jak skacze wokół Jace'a, a ja nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Zaraz, zaraz. **"Przecież mogę coś zrobić!" **pomyślałam, a w mojej głowie zaświeciła lampka nadziei.

-Izzy! No chodź już! Wchodzimy!—z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie niecierpliwy ton głosu, blondyna. Podniosłam głowę i skierowałam wzrok na Jace'a. Stał za bramkarzem, podtrzymując drzwi nogą, i wymachując na mnie ręką, w geście pośpieszenia.—No chodź, że! Alec jest już w środku!

Klub wypchany był po same brzegi. Stałam właśnie na schodach, przyzwyczajając się do kolorowych świateł oraz głośnej muzyki, kiedy zorientowałam się, że nie ma ze mną moich braci. Wytężyłam wzrok i omiotłam cała salę jednym spojrzeniem. **"No tak. Siedzą przy barze."**, stwierdziłam i niemal natychmiast ruszyłam w ich stronę, przeciskając się przez dziki tłum tańczących ludzi. W końcu stanęłam obok Alec'a, który nawet mnie nie zauważył. Wątpię, czy zauważył, coś w ogóle oprócz Jace'a, popijającego swoje ulubione Martini. Chłopak patrzył się na niego, jak cielę w malowane wrota. Czy Jace naprawdę tego nie widzi? Czy jest, aż tak ślepy? Westchnęłam i usiadłam obok niego, tyłem do baru.

W końcu postanowiłam wcielić swój plan w życie. Rozglądałam się, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś potencjalnego kandydata, na chłopaka dla mojego brata. Oglądałam się na wszystkie strony, próbując nikogo nie przegapić. Niestety. Nikogo, kto mógłby się nadawać, po prostu nie było. A jak zdołałam wyhaczyć jakiegoś przystojniaka, to za chwilę okazywało się, że jest już z jakąś dziewczyną. Aż żal mi się robiło, kiedy patrzyłam na te wszystkie żałosne scenki, gdzie chłopak próbuje wyrwać dziewczynę tanimi tekstami, typu "Czy bolało jak spadłaś z nieba?", albo "Wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?". Westchnęłam ciężko. **"Czy w tym barze nie ma żadnych gejów?! Przystojnych gejów?!" **jęknęłam zrezygnowana.

Postanowiłam podjąć jeszcze jedną próbę. Tym razem, na parkiecie zauważyłam dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka. Ciemne kasztanowe włosy, ciemne oczy. Nawet przystojny. Ubrany, także nie najgorzej. Miał na sobie czarne rurki, ciemno-szarą koszulę z krótkim rękawem oraz szare trampki. I ruszał się nie najgorzej. "Może on zainteresuje Alec'a" pomyślałam, i już chciałam do niego podejść i wybadać, czy także woli chłopaków, tak jak mój brat, ale w tej samej chwili zza moich pleców, usłyszałam dość wymowne chrząknięcie. Okręciłam się na barowym stołku, w stronę odgłosu.

-Zamawiasz coś, czy będziesz tak tu siedzieć i zajmować miejsce moim klientom?!—zapytał dość nie przyjemnym tonem barman. Przyjrzałam się mu uważnie. Wyglądał na zaledwie 20-22 lata. Miał półdługie, blond włosy postawione na żel, zielone oczy i bladą cerę. Chociaż nie, aż tak bladą jak u Alec'a. Ubrany był w jasne jeansy, białą koszulę i czarną kamizelkę. Patrzył na mnie z czymś, co wydało mi się wrogością. Już chciałam mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale ktoś mnie ubiegł.

-Och Paul, daj spokój—usłyszałam męski głos, równocześnie czując, jak tajemniczy gość otacza mnie jednym ramieniem.—Ona jest ze mną. Mógłbyś być trochę milszy.

Trochę zdezorientowana obejrzałam się w kierunku, mojego wybawcy. Kiedy na niego spojrzałam, byłam mile zaskoczona. Był to wysoki chłopak, o niebieskich włosach i ciemniejszych o dwa odcienie oczach. Stał do mnie bokiem, patrząc prosto na barmana, jednak nadal obejmując mnie ramieniem.

-Może i bym mógł—odpowiedział chłopak, przenosząc wzrok na swojego rozmówcę.—Ale ona już od jakiś 30 minut siedzi tutaj, i nic nie zamawia, a jakbyś nie zauważył, dzisiaj klub jest pełny ludzi. I oni dla od miany chcą coś wypić, a nie siedzieć przy barze i zajmować innym miejsce.

-Nie martw się. Ona już nie będzie, tutaj siedzieć. Zaraz sobie pójdziemy.

-Mam nadzieję—odpowiedział i odszedł.

-Uhh... Przepraszam cię za niego. Paul czasem jest jak... aż szkoda gadać-westchnął i obrócił się do mnie.-A tak w ogóle, to jestem John. A ty?-zapytał obdarzając mnie szerokim uśmiechem.

-Isabelle—odpowiedziałam wyciągając do niego rękę. John ścisnął ją lekko i delikatnie opuścił.

-Bardzo ładne imię, Isabelle. Może zatańczymy?

-Hymm... Czemu nie—odparłam lekko, biorąc go za rękę, i ciągnąc w stronę parkietu. Miałam nadzieję, że może w tańcu, zdołam odnaleźć ponownie tego chłopaka. Przeszliśmy na środek parkietu, i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. John, nie dość, że był przystojny, to okazał się bardzo dobrym tancerzem. A ja podczas każdego ruchu, obrotu, próbowałam odnaleźć wzrokiem tamtego nastolatka. Niestety. Zniknął, tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

-Cholera—mruknęłam.

-Stało się coś?-zapytał John, nie przerywając swojego tańca.

-Nie... Nic.

-Wydawało mi się, czy może kogoś szukałaś?—spytał patrząc na mnie z troską. Dziwne, znamy się może od jakiś 15 minut, a mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy znali się praktycznie od zawsze. Czułam, ze mogę powiedzieć mu praktycznie o wszystkim. Nie, jednak nie mogłam. Nie mogłam powiedzieć mu o Alec'u, a raczej o jego orientacji. Alec nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył. Ponownie spojrzałam w oczy John'owi. Odbijała się w nich sympatia, łagodność, a nawet troska.

-Nie. To znaczy tak. Szukałam moich braci—wyznałam, chodź nie zgodnie z prawdą, po czym dodałam.—Może pójdziemy się czegoś napić?

-Jasne. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę się zmęczyłem.—powiedział, ponownie obdarzając mnie swoim szerokim uśmiechem. Złapał mnie za rękę i przeprowadził przez tłum nastolatków, skaczących na parkiecie.

-Świetna z ciebie tancerka.-powiedział niebiesko włosy, odbierając nasze drinki od Paul'a

-Dzięki. To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Świetnie się ruszasz. Wszystkie dziewczyny na parkiecie, oglądały się za tobą.

-Zazdrosna?—zapytał, poruszając brwiami.

-Nieee...-zrobiłam, małą pauzę.—No może odrobinę.

John wybuchnął śmiechem. Przewróciłam oczami i szturchnęłam go lekko łokciem.

-Prze...przepraszam-wybąkał, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

Kiedy zdołał się opanować, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Rozmawialiśmy praktycznie o wszystkim. Świetnie się z nim dogadywałam. John był inny niż większość chłopaków. Był miły, kulturalny, a zrazem nie brakowało mu poczucia humoru. Kiedy tak rozmawialiśmy, przed oczami mignął mi ten sam chłopak, którego widziałam przed paroma chwilami. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, zaczęłam pić przez słomkę drinka, którego zamówił mi John. Miał dość słodki smak, ale dało się wyczuć alkohol, w niewielkiej ilości, ale zawsze. Wodziłam wzrokiem za chłopakiem, dopóty, dopóki nie usiadł przy barze, dokładnie na przeciwko nas i nie zamówił drinka. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie, tym razem mogłam zobaczyć całą jego twarz, patrzył na barmana, który przygotowywał mu kolorowego drinka. Miał dobrze zarysowane kości policzkowe, zmierzwione kasztanowe włosy, ciemno czekoladowe oczy. Prawie jak u mnie, z tą różnicą, że ja mam trochę jaśniejsze i większe. Zwyczajny drobny nos i małe, wąskie usta. Nie wyróżniał się zbytnio z tłumu, i to było jeszcze jednym plusem. "Na pewno spodoba się Alec'owi" pomyślałam uradowana i zaczęłam obmyślać plan, jakby tu do niego zagadać i dyskretnie wybadać, czy jest gejem.

-Widzę, że zainteresował cię Michael.—Podskoczyłam zaskoczona, kiedy usłyszałam cichy głos John'a tuż przy swoim uchu.—Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować. Nie grasz w jego drużynie. –Kiedy to powiedział, odwróciłam się do niego z pytającym spojrzeniem. Widząc moją minę, chłopak ponownie się roześmiał.—On jest gejem Isabelle. Woli chłopców—szepnął mi na ucho, kiedy zdołał się opanować.

-Gejem!?-wykrzyknęłam, a John przytaknął mi rękę do ust.

-Cicho! To tajemnica. Rozumiesz? Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Jasne?—przytaknęłam mu.—Dobrze.—Niebiesko włosy zabrał rękę z moich ust i ponownie nachylił się do mojego ucha.—To mój kolega ze szkoły, chodzimy razem na biologię. To prawda jest gejem, ale nikt, oprócz mnie, nie wie o tym. A on nie chce, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział.

-Ma chłopaka?—zapytałam tak cicho, że nikt oprócz John'a nie mógł mnie usłyszeć.

-Nie. Jest sam. A czemu pytasz?

-Bo być może mam dla niego, odpowiedniego kandydata.—odpowiedziałam w zamyśleniu, równocześnie zrywając się ze stołka.—Zaraz wracam, idę poszukać mojego...—zająkałam się—… mojego kolegi. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj, będę za chwilę.

-Ooo... ok?—odpowiedział z lekkim zdziwieniem na twarzy.—Poczekam tu na ciebie.

Jeszcze raz uśmiechnęłam się do niego przepraszająco, i obróciłam się w stronkę parkietu, szukając mojego brata.

-Alec! Tu jesteś! Nareszcie!—w krzyknęłam biorąc mojego brata w objęcia. Znalazłam go przy barze. Co jest bardzo dziwne, bo przechodziłam tamtędy chyba z 10 razy, i za żadnym razem go tam nie widziałam.—Szukałam cię chyba w całym klubie! Gdzieś ty się podziewał!?

-No jak to gdzie? Cały czas siedziałem tutaj z Jace'em, przy barze—odpowiedział patrząc na mnie uważnie.—Raczej to ja powinienem zapytać cię gdzie byłaś. W jednym momencie siedziałaś za mną, a w drugim, odwracam się, a ciebie nie ma.

-Długa historia. No nie ważne. A gdzie Jace?—zapytałam patrząc na pusty barowy stołek, na którym ostatnio siedział.

-Poszedł potańczyć z jakąś dziewczyną—odpowiedział z nieskrywaną niechęcią. Przewróciłam oczami.

-Może to i lepiej.—Alec spojrzał na mnie pytająco.—Otóż. Przez przypadek wpadłam na fajnego chłopaka, geja, i...

-O nie Isabelle! Już wiem do czego zmierzasz. I od razu mówię ci, że na nic się nie zgadzam!

-Ale Alec—zaczęłam błagalnie.—Przecież nic się, nie stanie jak z nim przez chwilę pogadasz. No proszę cię. Jace'a tu nie ma, jak zdołałeś sam zauważyć. No proszę, zgódź się. Proszę...

-Ty nie odpuścisz prawda?—przytaknęłam. Alec westchnął ciężko. I podniósł się ze stołka z miną męczennika.—No dobrze, ale nic nie obiecuje. To, który to ten twój "przystojniak"?—rzucił sarkastycznie.

-Alec! Bądź miły—skarciłam go. Ręką wskazałam na chłopaka siedzącego, na drugim końcu baru.—O tamten. Prawda, że przystojny?

-Czy ja wiem? Ujdzie—mruknął znudzony. Zmrużyłam na niego oczy, na co on uniósł ręce do góry, w geście poddania.—No dobra, dobra. Idę!

Powiedział i ruszył w stronę chłopaka. Cały czas odprowadzałam go wzrokiem, a kiedy stanął obok i zagadał, wiedziałam, że to musi się udać. Przyglądałam się im jeszcze przez chwilę. Chłopak wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Uśmiechał się szeroko do Alec'a, i zacięcie o czymś z nim rozmawiał. "Tak. To się musi udać" stwierdziłam. W tym samym momencie przypomniałam sobie o John'ie.

-Cholera. Muszę do niego wrócić—mruknęłam sama do siebie i ruszyłam w stronę niebieskogłowego, który nadal siedział, w tym samym miejscu, tak jak obiecał. Cała uradowana usiadłam z powrotem na swoim stołku i obróciłam się do barmana.—Jedno Martini poproszę.

-O, Isabelle! Jesteś, nareszcie. Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałaś—s twierdził niebiesko włosy, obracając się w moją stronę.

-Jak mogłabym o tobie zapomnieć—odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Na co on także odpowiedział mi uśmiechem, ukazując rzędy swoich śnieżnobiałych zębów.

-Jedno Martini dla ciebie.

-O, dziękuję —powiedziałam, biorąc od barmana kieliszek z kolorowym napojem. Po dwóch łykach postanowiłam ponownie sprawdzić, jak mają się sprawy u mojego brata i jego nowego kolegi. Chłopak wyglądał na zadowolonego, Alec także się uśmiechał, ale nie wyglądał tak entuzjastycznie jak jego rozmówca. "Może potrzebuję trochę czasu, za nim się do niego przekona" pomyślałam i kurczowo trzymałam się tej myśli, kiedy ponownie wraz z John'em ruszyliśmy na parkiet.

Tańczyliśmy już dobre 30 minut. Od czasu, do czasu obracałam się i sprawdzałam co tam u moich gołąbków. Tańczyliśmy dość blisko baru, żebym mogła mieć ich na oku. Jednak, kiedy ponownie się obróciłam, żeby zobaczyć jak sprawy się toczą, Alec'a już tam nie było. Przystanęłam. Jak to Alec'a nie było? Jak mogłam przegapić moment, w którym mój starszy brat zniknął? Może poszedł zamówić sobie drinka? Spojrzałam w stronę barmana, ale tam też jego nie było. Za to zauważyłam Jace'a, który ledwo się trzymał. Dosłownie padał na blat. Zostawiając John'a na parkiecie, niemal natychmiast znalazłam się przy pijanym blondynie.

-Jace?!—krzyknęłam potrząsając go za ramię.—Jace!

Chłopak ledwo podniósł swoją głowę z blatu. Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na mnie nieprzytomny.

-Co?—burknął, sięgając po swojego następnego drinka.

-Gdzie jest Alec? Widziałeś go? Nigdzie, nie mogę go znaleźć.

-Nie, nie widziałem go. Znaczy widziałem, ale powiedział, że nie chce z tobą gadać i wybiegł z klubu—odpowiedział chwiejąc się na stołku i prawie z niego zlatując.

-I nie mogłeś go zatrzymać?!—zapytałam z wyrzutem.

-Mogłem. Ale tego nie zrobiłem.

-Dlaczego?

-Cóż. Izzy—zrobił małą pauzę.—Musisz zrozumieć, że życie to nie kolorowa bajka, a jeśli chcesz, żeby się taka stała, to musisz sobie wypić drinka, ewentualnie siedem. A Alec, nie chciał. Nie chciał przejść do krainy kolorowych jednorożców, chatek z piernika i kolorowych tęczy, więc wyszedł. A ja...—zamyślił się.—Cóż. Ja... ja wolę, zdecydowanie ten kolorowy świat pełen jednorożców i...

-Jace! Nie ma takiego czegoś, jak jednorożce!—oświadczyłam, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

-Och Izzy—powiedział patrząc na mnie z troską.—Oczywiście, że są—oznajmił klepiąc mnie pocieszycielsko w ramie.—Oczywiście, że są.

-Jesteś kompletnie pijany, złotowłosy—stwierdziłam i ruszyłam do drzwi, aby poszukać Alec'a.

Kiedy byłam już przy drzwiach i złapałam za klamkę, nagle ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek i obrócił twarzą do siebie. Ten ktoś, to nie był zwykły ktoś. Był to John.

-Isabelle? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego wychodzisz?

-Ja... Muszę poszukać kolegi, zaraz wracam.-odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale mu przerwałam.—Przepraszam cię John, ale muszę iść poszukać kolegi. Mógłbyś mnie puścić? – zapytałam wskazując na nadgarstek, który on nadal trzymał w żelaznym uścisku. John podążył za moimi spojrzeniem.

-A. Tak. Przepraszam.-dopowiedział, wypuszczając mnie.

-Dzięki.

-Może pomóc ci go szukać?

Pokręciłam głową.

-Nie, dzięki. Poradzę sobie—spojrzałam na niego.—Ale dziękuję, za wszystko.

Schyliłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek, na co on się natychmiast rozpromienił.

-Jasne. Nie ma za co. Jestem do usług—oznajmił lekko i puścił do mnie oko.

-Dzięki, a teraz przepraszam, ale muszę już iść.

Oczywiście, nie chciałam rozstawać się teraz z Johnem. Wręcz przeciwnie, pragnęłam całą sobą zostać tu z nim, i bawić się aż do upadłego. Ale teraz to Alec jest najważniejszy. Musiałam go znaleźć i przeprosić za to wszystko. W końcu odwróciłam się od chłopaka, nacisnęłam klamkę i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszłam na zewnątrz.


	4. IIB rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: Wróci, wróci i to już niedługo! Nie martw się wszystko będzie wyjaśnione, później co się stało na tej randce :) A co do ćpania, to nic nie ćpałam. Przecież wiesz, że u mnie jednorożce są na poziomie dziennym!**

** Ewelina: Cieszę się, że ci się podoba! A co do zniknięcia Alec'a, jak pisałam po wyżej, wszystko wyjaśni się trochę później.**

**Kokosz: Mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale choć trochę wyjaśnię czym tak na prawdę kierowała się Izzy, i dlaczego ma takie podejście do Alec'a :)**

* * *

**IIB rozdział.**

**Musicie się jeszcze spotkać!**

Na dworze było dość chłodno, chociaż był dopiero początek sierpnia. Ulica była pokryta ciemnością. Gdyby nie okoliczna lampa, nic bym pewnie nie widziała. Ulica wiała pustkami. Kolejka do klubu zniknęła. Poza zasięgiem wątłego światłą, widziałam pięć sylwetek, poruszających się w przeciwną stronę od klubu. A poza tym, nikogo tutaj nie było, oczywiście nie licząc bramkarza, który nadal stał koło drzwi i przeglądał coś na komórce i mnie, szukającej brata.

Co raz bardziej martwiłam się o Alec'a. Gdzie on jest? Gdzie mógłby pójść?. Zadawałam sobie pytania, nadal gorączkowo go szukając. Wołałam, ale pewnie mnie nie słyszał. A kiedy po raz kolejny obeszłam klub dookoła, poczułam wibrę w spodniach. Moja komórka. Może to Alec? Wyciągnęłam smartfona, tak szybko jak tylko potrafiłam. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, niestety to nie był on. To była mama. Pisała, żebyśmy wrócili już do domu, bo jest już późno. Przewróciłam oczami, wcale nie było tak późno. Było dopiero po 10, wieczorem. Czasami wydaje mi się, że mama jest nadopiekuńcza. No, ale cóż, lepiej się z nią nie sprzeczać. Nie chciałam mieć, kolejnego szlabanu, zwłaszcza, że i tak czekała nas reprymenda z jej strony, za stan Jace'a. Westchnęłam.

Ale teraz to nie był mój największy problem. Teraz ważne było znalezienie Alec'a, i przeproszenie go za tą "randkę". Miałam nadzieję, że mi wybaczy i zapomni o wszystkim. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. Miałam nadzieję, że Alec znajdzie sobie kogoś, z kim czułby się dobrze. Z kim mógłby stworzyć szczęśliwy związek, nie przejmując się nikim innym. Myślałam, że może w ten sposób zapomni o Jace'ie, i nieodwzajemnionej miłości do niego. Miałam nadzieję, że znajdzie swoją drugą połówkę. Myślałam, że może tym kimś, z kim Alec czułby się naprawdę szczęśliwy, okaże się Michael. Ale niestety, pomyliłam się. I to bardzo. Nie wiem, co się tam stało. Ale przysięgam, jeśli ten Michael zrobił coś mojemu bratu, to ostro tego pożałuje.

Zrezygnowałam z kolejnego obiegnięcia klubu ze wszystkich stron. Zamiast tego stanęłam na środku chodnika, wzięłam głęboki oddech i krzyknęłam ze wszystkich sił, tak głośno, jak tylko potrafiłam.

-Alec! Alec, gdzie jesteś musimy już wracać?!

Kiedy krzyknęłam, nawet bramkarz podniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie zszokowany. Ale nie zwróciłam na niego większej uwagi, dla mnie ważny był teraz Alec. Kiedy moje słowa rozniosły sie wraz z echem, usłyszałam cichą odpowiedź, z przeciwnej ulicy.

-Już idę!

Uff... Nareszcie, myślałam, ze już nigdy go nie znajdę. Tylko, co on tam robił? Sam, w ciemnej ulicy, gdzie nawet nie było oświetlenia. O, nie. "Teraz to ty będziesz się tłumaczył Alexandrze." pomyślałam, a za rogu wybiegł Alec z rumieńcem na twarzy. Biegł już przez ulicę w moją stronę, kiedy nagle za wahał się, przystanął i odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której przyszedł. Widziałam, że coś szepce, ale z tej odległości nie mogłam dosłyszeć co. A kiedy ponownie się odwrócił, uśmiechał się lekko, a jego oczy iskrzyły sie w świetle okolicznej lampy i klubowego szyldu. Szybkimi korkami, podszedł do mnie i spojrzał w moje oczy. Był dziwnie zadowolony, jak na chłopaka, który dosłownie przed chwilą wybiegł ze swojej pierwszej, nieudanej randki. Już w tedy wiedziałam, ze coś w tych ciemnościach musiało się stać.

-Alec! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! – zaczęłam z lekkim wyrzutem. Ale nagle przypomniałam sobie o całej tej randce i o tym, jak przeze mnie i moje głupie pomysły, dosłownie wybiegł z klubu. Nie miałam prawa się na niego gniewać, wręcz przeciwnie to on powinien na mnie wrzeszczeć, więc zaczęłam od nowa. Ale już łagodniejszym tonem.—Od jakiś 15 minut cię szukam. Jace się upił, a musimy już wracać. Wiem, że jesteś pewnie zły na mnie za tą „randkę", ale chciałam dobrze. Dla ciebie. Chciałam, żebyś w końcu przestał myśleć o Jace'ie…

Chciałam coś jeszcze dodać. Zapewnić go jak bardzo mi na nim zależy. I jak bardzo, nie chciałam, aby tak to wszystko wyszło, ale Alec przerwał mi w połowie zdania.

-Dobrze, już dobrze. — Ponownie chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale gestem dał mi do zrozumienia, żebym już nic lepiej nie mówiła. Poczym dodał, nadal patrząc w moje oczy i sie uśmiechając. —Nie musisz przepraszać. Już wszystko dobrze. Nie jestem zły.

Alec był wyraźnie zadowolony. I to zadowolenie nie wynikało zapewne ze spotkania z Michael'em. Coś musiało się stać. Alec prawie nigdy się nie uśmiecha, no chyba, że jest w towarzystwie Jace'a. Ale teraz było inaczej, Jace'a nie było koło nas, a on wyglądał jak mały chłopczyk, który właśnie dostał swoją wymarzoną zabawkę. W jego oczach można było zauważyć iskierki, a z jego twarzy nadal nie schodził rumieniec i wesoły uśmiech.

-Naprawdę?—przytaknął mi. — No dobrze. To w takim razie…-zrobiłam małą pauzę, ponownie przestrajając się na rozdrażniony ton głosu. — Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! No słucham. Skoro nie jesteś zły, to dlaczego tak nagle zniknąłeś? Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?—zapytałam, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy, podparłam sie pod bokami i zaczęłam tupać nogą. Ponownie omiotłam cała jego sylwetkę wzrokiem. Wyglądał tak jak przedtem, ale coś się w nim zmieniło.—No więc?

-Nie będę ci się tłumaczyć Isabelle!—odpowiedział wyrzucając do góry ręce, w geście rozdrażnienia i ruszył prosto do drzwi wejściowych idziesz ze mną szukać Jace'a, czy chcesz tu zostać?—w jego głosie dało sie wyczuć sarkazm. Choć było to bardziej zabawne, niż irytujące. Wiedziałam, że chce się wymigać od odpowiedzi, ale na pewno nie ujdzie mu to tak łatwo. Musiałam wiedzieć co, lub kto sprawił, że Alec był nadzwyczajnie w świecie szczęśliwy. Ale wiedziałam też, że i ja muszę mu wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Nadal nie dawało mi to spokoju, że namówiłam go na tą randkę.

-No idę, idę. Ale nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo się wywiniesz od rozmowy ze mną!

W odpowiedzi Alec przewrócił tylko oczami i przepuścił mnie w drzwiach. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, znowu omiótł nas duszący zapach zimnego lodu. Staliśmy obok siebie, praktycznie ramie w ramie. Niebieskooki rozglądał się, zapewne w poszukiwaniu naszego pijanego blondyna. Ja natomiast chciałam odszukać John'a. Jemu też musiałam coś wyjaśnić. W końcu go odnalazłam. Stał na parkiecie patrząc na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszałam głos Alec'a.

—Jest! — wykrzyknął mi prosto do ucha. Ręką wskazywał naszego brata, który szczerze mówiąc był pijany jak bela. Wątpię, czy w ogóle jeszcze kontaktował. Kątem oka zauważyłam jak John próbuję do nas podejść. Chciałam do niego pójść i powiedzieć, że jeszcze sie spotkamy, ale Alec już ciągnął mnie w stronę baru. W końcu staliśmy już obok blondyna. Kiedy chłopak próbował go podnieść z blatu, ja targowałam się z barmanem. Po kilku minutach negocjacji, udało mi się ubić z nim rozsądną cenę. Kiedy zapłaciłam za drinki Jace'a, od razu podeszłam do moich braci.

—Izzy pomóż mi! — krzyknął do mnie Alec, kiedy po raz kolejny szarpnął Jace'a i postawił go na nogi. Blondyn chwiał się na wszystkie boki. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy on zdążył tak się upić. Ale znając Jace'a, to wszystko jest możliwe.

-Jasne! Już się robi — odpowiedziałam biorąc chłopaka pod drugie ramię. Kiedy złotowłosy oparł się na nas całym ciałem, ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Jednak zanim zdążyliśmy wyjść, Jace pogrążył się w głębokim śnie. Po przepchnięciu się przez tłum ludzi tańczących na parkiecie, w końcu dotarliśmy do wyjścia. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na świeżym powietrzu, Alec zatrzymał pierwszą lepszą taksówkę, która się pojawiła. Po chwili siedzieliśmy już w środku.

Kiedy kierowca odpalił silnik, postanowiłam, że opowiem teraz Alec'owi jak do tego doszło, że umówiłam go na randkę. Za pewne nie chciał o tym słuchać, ale musiałam mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak zrobiłam. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedy usłyszy całą historię od początku zrozumie, że chciałam dobrze. I wybaczy mi to. Ale miałam także nadzieję, że i on wyjaśni mi co się stało w tedy po drugiej stronie ulicy, kiedy po tej fatalnej znajomości, wyszedł z klubu. No ale, wiedziałam, że zanim Alec postanowi mi to wyjawić, wpierw to ja muszę wyjaśnić mu całą tą historię z Michael'em. A więc wzięłam jeden głęboki wdech i zaczęłam swoją „0przemowę".

-Widziałeś tamtego chłopaka w niebieskich włosach? Mówię ci, był mega przystojny. Miał na imię John, i to właśnie dzięki niemu poznałam Michael'a. To znaczy widziałam go już wcześniej na parkiecie, ale to właśnie John utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że jest gejem — zrobiłam mała pauzę i spojrzałam na Alec'a. Patrzył prosto przed siebie. W jego oczach nadal można było zobaczyć iskierki, chociaż jego uśmiech znikł. Ponownie wzięłam głęboki oddech i kontynuowałam.— Wiem, że nie chcesz pewnie słuchać, dlaczego postanowiłam cię z nim umówić. Ale nie daje mi to spokoju. Wiem. To był głupi pomysł. Nie powinnam tego robić. Ale kiedy John powiedział, że to jego kolega ze szkoły, i że nie ma chłopaka, pomyślałam, że to może być on. Myślałam, to znaczy, miałam nadzieję, że może kiedy z nim porozmawiasz, zrozumiesz, że Jace nie jest jedynym chłopakiem, w twoim otoczeniu. Myślałam, że może znajdziesz wspólny język z Michael'em. Miałam nadzieję, że znajdziesz w nim osobę, z którą być może będziesz chciał stworzyć swój pierwszy związek. Że może w ten sposób zapomnisz. Zapomnisz o twojej miłości do Jace'a i zaczniesz żyć normalnie. Miałam nadzieję, że Michael pokaże ci, jak bardzo wartościowy jesteś, i że twoja orientacja nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. A kiedy podeszłeś do niego i zagadałeś, widziałam że mu się podobasz. Michael sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę miłego chłopaka. Nie wiem co się między wami stało, ale bardzo cię za to przepraszam. — Chciałam coś jeszcze dodać, ale kiedy Alec w dopowiedzi ponownie mruknął tylko „Yhym", wiedziałam, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. I w tedy zobaczyłam, że Alec w ogóle mnie nie słuchał. Był pogrążony w myślach, ale zapewne, nie myślał w tedy o Michael'u. Jego oczy były rozmarzone, na policzkach wykwitły mu czerwone plamki. Alec się rumienił. I to nawet bardzo. A na jego ustach znowu powitał, ten sam wesoły uśmiech, jak w tedy kiedy zobaczyłam go wybiegającego z tej ciemnej ulicy. Chyba wyczuł, że się na niego patrzę, bo powoli podniósł na mnie swoje niebieskie oczy pełne iskierek. Uhh… On mnie naprawdę nie słuchał.

-Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood! — przybrałam surowy ton naszego ojca. — Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś?

-Ymmm….To znaczy tak. Zawsze cię słucham Izzy — zapewnił mnie pośpiesznie. Ale jakoś mu nie wierzyłam. Jego mina i oczy same mówiły za siebie. Gdyby mnie słuchał, na pewno nie zareagował by uśmiechem, co w ogóle nie było podobne do Alec'a. Przecież on rzadko się uśmiechał. A szczególnie, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o sprawach dotyczących jego i jego orientacji. W tych sprawach Alec zawsze był poważny. A teraz. Wprost emanował szczęściem. Nie wiem o czym, on myślał, ale to było bardzo podejrzane.

-Czyżby?—uniosłam brwi do góry. — Jeśli mnie słuchałeś, jak twierdzisz to powiedz o czym przed chwilą mówiłam?

Alec się zawahał. Po jego minie widziałam, że w ogóle nie miał pojęcia o czym mówiłam. Wątpię, czy w ogóle wiedział co się działo przez cały ten czas, kiedy był pogrążony w sowim umyśle.

-No emm…o tych chłopakach z klubu prawda? — zapytał. W jego głosie wyczułam nutkę nadziei.

-Nie! Wiedziałam! Wcale mnie nie słuchałeś Alec! Mówiłam ci o… — zawahałam się na moment. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na niego. Czy chciałam popsuć mu ten wesoły humor? Może lepiej zostawię tą rozmowę na później, aż wrócimy do domu. W tedy spokojnie o wszystkim z nim porozmawiam. Spojrzałam w jego roześmiane oczy. Może dla odmiany, to niech on opowie, o czym tak zacięcie myślał. —A, już nie ważne. Lepiej powiedz o czym ty myślałeś. I radzę ci, żeby to był jakiś ważny powód i dlatego mnie nie słuchałeś.

Alec długo i uważnie mi się przyglądał. Myślałam, że już nigdy nie odważy mi się opowiedzieć, swojej historii. I kiedy straciłam już nadzieję, Alec westchnął i z powrotem spojrzał w moje oczy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie, po chwili także odwzajemniłam ten gest. I w tedy mój starszy brat, ponownie otworzył się przede mną i opowiedział mi cała historię o Magnusie. Oczywiście zaczął od momentu, w którym znalazł się na dworze. Ani słowem nie wracał do sytuacji z Michael'em. Ale nie miałam mu tego za złe. Miałam nadzieję, ze kiedy nadejdzie pora, Alec sam wszystko mi opowie.

Patrzyłam na mojego brata, który z zapałem opowiadał mi o nowo poznanym chłopaku. Widziałam zmiany, które pojawiały się na jego twarzy kiedy opowiadał mi o Magnusie. Mówił z takim zapałem, że myślałam, że zaraz rozsadzi tą taksówkę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam Alec'a tak bardzo szczęśliwego, tak bardzo podnieconego. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej emanował szczęściem. W ogóle go teraz nie poznawałam. A kiedy skończył nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wykrzyknęłam uradowana:

-Musicie się spotkać Alec!

-Izzy ciszej! Nie wszyscy musza o tym wiedzieć — powiedział patrząc na Jace'a.

-Nie martw się. Śpi jak zabity – stwierdziłam kiedy przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i dodałam ciszej. — Ale Alec, posłuchaj musicie się jeszcze spotkać rozumiesz?

Czarnowłosy nic mi nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił głowę do okna i spoglądał przez nie na nocne niebo usłane gwiazdami. Natomiast ja, doszłam do wniosku, że ten cały Magnus Bane zawrócił mu w głowie. I to zawrócił dość mocno. Mojemu bratu nawet oczy się cieszyły, gdy opowiadał o tym chłopaku. Cieszyłam się, że jest radosny. Miałam nadzieję, że ten cały Magnus pomoże Alec'owi zapomnieć o Jace'ie. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Zresztą, mogłabym w tym pomóc. Dla Isabelle Sophii Lightwood nie ma niemożliwych rzeczy. I wtedy postanowiłam, że pomogę mojemu bratu. Pomogę znaleźć tego chłopaka.

* * *

**A/N: Wielkie dzięki dla Intoxic, która pomogła dokończyć mi ten rozdział! Jeszcze raz dziękuję :D**


	5. III rozdział

**A/N: Ewelina: Teraz to ja jestem ciekawa twojej teorii! A co do drugiego spotkania to już niedługo... **

**Intoxic: Hahaha cała Izzy brzmi jak ty :D Dziękuję! No i tak, teraz czas na poszukiwania Magnusa!**

**Roxxie: Bardzo się cieszę, że zaczęłaś czytać to opowiadanie i że ci się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że spodobają ci się dalsze rozdziały!**

**Glittery Angel: Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci sie mój styl pisania. No i mam nadzieję, że i dalsze rozdziały polubisz :)  
**

* * *

**III rozdział.**

**Alec kocha Magnusa…**

By powiedzieć, że moja głowa była w okropnym stanie, to za mało. Czułem, jakby ktoś mi wbijał gwoździe w czaszkę. Nienawidziłem być na kacu. Ta suchość w gardle natychmiast nakazywała mi zbiec do kuchni po szklankę wody, nie po całą butelkę od razu.

Będąc na dole, zauważyłem, że jeszcze wszyscy muszą spać. Nie było się czemu dziwić, gdy spojrzałem na zegarek, z szokiem odkryłem, że jest 8:30. Sam sobie się dziwiłem, że tak wcześnie wstałem, zważając na to, że wczorajszej nocy byłem w klubie. Wyciągając wodę z lodówki i usiadłem na krześle przy stole. Zacząłem rozpamiętywać wydarzenia z dnia poprzedniego, a przynajmniej te fragmenty, które kłębiły się w moim umyśle.

Skupiłem się na wspomnieniach, co do których prawdziwości nie byłem pewien. Nie wiedziałem, czy aby na pewno słyszałem tę rozmowę, czy też wymyśliłem to sobie. Ale im bardziej o tym myślałem, tym więcej w mojej głowie się pojawiało słów mojego rodzeństwa z poprzedniej nocy.

_-A był przystojny? — zapytała Izzy_

_-Bardzo — cicho potwierdził Alec. Następne co zarejestrowałem, to głośny pisk mojej siostry._

_-Powiedz mi jak wyglądał ten Magnus? — nalegała Isabelle. Choć miałem zamknięte oczy, skupiłem się na słowach mojego brata._

_-Wysoki, ciemne włosy ułożone w kolce, trochę zbyt obcisłe ciuchy i miał sporo brokatu na sobie. Ale jego oczy… były najpiękniejsze Izz. Złoto zielone, prawie jak kocie. Piękne._

_-Oooohhh… Alec…_

_-Ciszej — powiedział ostro mój brat._

_-Musicie się spotkać Alec! _

_-Izzy ciszej! Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć! — rzucił szybko chłopak_

_-Nie martw się. Śpi jak zabity – Izzy ściszyła głos, ale nadal byłem w stanie słyszeć co mówi. — Ale Alec, posłuchaj musicie się jeszcze spotkać rozumiesz?_

Magnus? To imię wydawało mi się dziwnie znajome. Gdzieś już je musiałem słyszeć. Tylko nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć w tym momencie. I wtedy do kuchni weszła moja siostra, w swoim różowym szlafroku. Szeroko się uśmiechnęła do mnie i wyciągnęła z lodówki karton mleka.

-Mama już wyszła? — zapytała, wlewając mleko do miski z płatkami śniadaniowymi

-Chyba tak. Nie widziałem jej.

-To dobrze. Bo coś czuję, że dostanie nam się za tak późny powrót — rzuciła moja siostra, siadając naprzeciwko mnie — Masz szczęście, że mama już spała, gdy wnosiliśmy cię do domu z Alec'iem.

-Wiem, paskudnie się zalałem — powiedziałem, łapiąc się za głowę. Moja siostra się roześmiała. Gdy w końcu przestała, podała mi magnez i szklankę wody. Gdy tabletka się rozpuściła, szybko wypiłem płyn, modląc się w duchu, żeby ten ból przeszedł szybko. Kiedy poczułem się odrobinę lepiej spojrzałem na Izzy, która zdeterminowana patrzyła na swój telefon — Izzy wszystko gra?

-Tak…- jej głos był pusty

-Co jest? Chodzi o wczorajsze wyjście? O tego kolesia z którym tańczyłaś?

-Nie, nie. To nie o mnie chodzi — wyjaśniła, wstając i odkładając puste naczynia do zlewu.

-Aha… więc chodzi o Alec'a, tak? — wydusiłem z siebie. Obróciła się do mnie i spojrzała zmieszana. —Słyszałem, waszą rozmowę wczoraj. W taksówce.

-Jak…

-Chyba ta klima w taksówce trochę mnie pobudziła, a przynajmniej mój umysł — rzuciłem lekko — Więc ten cały Magnus… chyba wiem o kogo chodzi.

-Wiesz?

-Tak mi się zdaje, ale nie jestem do końca pewien — powiedziałem szybko — Wydaje mi się, że ten cały Magnus to znajomy Clary z jej szkoły. Możemy jej zapytać… znaczy ty jej zapytaj, bo ja… wiesz, że my…

-Wiem Jace —przerwała mi. —Ale błagam nie mów Alec'owi, że wiesz… że słyszałeś. On nie chce byś wiedział

-Dlaczego nie chce bym wiedział, że jest gejem.

I wtedy zobaczyłem zszokowaną i przerażoną jednocześnie minę Izzy. Patrzyła się na coś za mną. Obróciłem się w stronę drzwi i ujrzałem Alec'a, który był teraz bledszy niż zawsze i stał jak wryty. Obserwował mnie ze strachem w oczach, jakbym miał coś mu zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niego, próbując załagodzić ten moment, ale mój brat wciąż pozostawał w bezruchu.

-Alec — zacząłem. Następnie podszedłem do niego a on jakby otrzeźwiał. To, co zrobił następnie, zaskoczyło mnie i to bardzo.

W mgnieniu oka mój brat obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni. Przez chwilę patrzyłem za nim ogłupiały. Po czym oboje z Izzy ruszyliśmy za nim. Na szczęście Alec nie zamknął drzwi na klucz. Wpadliśmy jak burza do jego pokoju i zastaliśmy go na łóżku, skulonego, z poduszką przyciśniętą do piersi. Wskoczyłem na łóżko obok niego, Izzy obok mnie i spojrzałem na niego wymownie.

-Alec, spójrz na mnie bracie — zamknął powieki tak mocno, że widziałem, jak jego źrenice się ruszają. Delikatnie dotknąłem jego ramienia, a on napiął mięśnie — Alec, proszę…

-Skąd wiesz? — wyszeptał.

-Spójrz na mnie — w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał w moje. Otarłem z jego policzka kilka łez, które spadło i się uśmiechnąłem — Posłuchaj mnie. Przepraszam jeśli jakoś cię to uraziło, że ja wiem. Wiedziałem już jakiś czas i nie rozumiem kompletnie, dlaczego starałeś się to ukrywać przede mną. Przecież jestem twoim bratem. I kocham cię idioto, nie ważne jaką masz orientację.

-Nie brzydzisz się mną… no wiesz… skoro lubię chłopaków? — powiedział to cicho. Zaśmiałem się krótko i uściskałem go mocno

-Nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś gejem, bi, czy hetero. Dla mnie zawsze będziesz tym samym Alec'iem. Moim starszym bratem, którego uwielbiam denerwować — powiedziałem łagodnie. — Poważnie myślałeś, że będzie mi to przeszkadzać?

-Tak…

-I czasem się zastanawiam, jakim cudem to ty jesteś najmądrzejszy z nas, co nie Izz? — spojrzałem na moją siostrę, która mi przytaknęła, uśmiechając się do nas. — Jesteś naszym bratem Alec, i to się tylko dla nas liczy. No i oczywiście to, żebyś był szczęśliwy. A teraz… porozmawiajmy o tym chłopaku.

-To, że jestem gejem, nie znaczy, że będę rozmawiać o chłopakach — powiedział Alec — z żadnym z was.

-Ale Alec — zaczęła Izzy — Musimy odnaleźć Magnusa. Wpadł ci w oko, prawda?

-Tak — wyszeptał to tak cicho, że prawie nie usłyszałem.

-Zdaje mi się, że wiem o kogo chodzi — powiedziałem wesoło. Alec spojrzał na mnie zaintrygowany. —Wysoki brunet, który nosi brokat?

-To on! — krzyknął Alec, ściskając moją dłoń — Znasz go?

-Ten Magnus Bane o którym mówisz, to chyba znajomy Clary z jej szkoły.

-Clary Fray? Twojej byłej? — wtrącił Alexander. Przytaknąłem szybko.

-Spotkałem go raz, gdy czekałem na Clary po jej zajęciach ze sztuki w jej szkole. Wychodzili razem —wziąłem głęboki wdech —I ona mi go przedstawiła. Koleś mnie obczajał, ale chyba mu się nie spodobałem — wzruszyłem ramionami — Nie byłem w jego typie. Ale wydawało mi się wtedy, że miał dziewczynę. Taka blondynka się kręciła koło niego. Dlatego wydawało mi się to dziwne, ale może jest bi, czy coś.

-Ze szkoły Clary...to znaczy z naszej nowej szkoły? — powiedziała nagle Izzy. Gdy przytaknąłem, pisknęła i podskoczyła na łóżku — Alec! Spotkasz go znów! Czy to nie fantastycznie! Czuję miłość w powietrzu…

-Przestań Izz — powiedział mój brat ostro. — Nawet go za dobrze nie znam. Poza tym, Jace mówi, że może mieć dziewczynę.

-To co z tego! — spojrzała na Alec'a wymownie. — Nie rozumiesz Alec? To jest przeznaczenie. Spotkaliście się pod klubem a teraz spotkacie się ponownie.

-Tak…-zacząłem. — Ale zanim to się stanie, zejdźmy na śniadanie może?

Gdy znaleźliśmy się znów na dole, postanowiłem jeszcze trochę podrażnić Alec'a.

-Wiesz, widzę was oboje Alec. — rzuciłem z przekąsem. — Ty i on, z dużą ilością brokatu. Och, ten chłopak to wymarzona partia dla ciebie.

-Przymknij się Jace

-Oj, nie mam racji? Nie spodobał ci się? Ja tam uważam, że niezłe ciacho z tego Magnusa. Idealnie pasuje do ciebie — wyszczerzyłem się do mojego brata, którego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. Lubiłem go drażnić, nic na to nie poradzę, taka rola brata. — I wiesz co Alec?

-Co? — mruknął do mnie, a ja spojrzałem na niego, wzruszając sugestywnie brwiami, na co starszy bardziej się zarumienił.

-Alec kocha Magnusa. Alec kocha Magnusa — zacząłem śpiewać na cały głos. Isabelle zaczęła się cicho śmiać, natomiast policzki czarnowłosego płonęły czerwonością. — Alec kocha Magnusa. Alec kocha Magnusa.

-Zamknij się Jace! — Alexander zaczął mnie gonić po całym parterze, gdy ja wciąż śpiewałem.

-Alec kocha Magnusa. Alec kocha Magnusa

I wtedy niespodziewanie na coś wpadłem. A raczej na kogoś. Gdy podniosłem się z podłogi, na którą nieszczęśliwie upadłem, zobaczyłem, że przede mną stoi mama z Max'em. Wyraz twarzy mojej matki był nie do opisania. Nie mogłem zdecydować, czy była zła, czy zszokowana, bo tylko patrzyła się ślepo w mojego starszego brata. Przeniosłem wzrok na Alec'a. Był przerażony, doskonale dało się zauważyć. Nerwowo ciągał i ściskał końcówkę rękawa swojej koszuli. Z odległości, która nas dzieliła, mogłem powiedzieć, że jego oddech przyspieszył i stał się płytki. Bał się. Unikał spojrzenia mamy. Powoli cofnąłem się w jego stronę i opiekuńczo objąłem go ramieniem. Byłem zły na siebie. W końcu to przeze mnie jego sekret wyszedł na światło dzienne. Musiałem go obronić przed mamą, za wszelką cenę.

-Max idź do swojego pokoju — powiedziała w końcu matka, po tak długim czasie, że wydawał się on wiecznością. Mój braciszek posłusznie zrobił, co kazała i po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia. — Wasza trójka, do salonu, natychmiast!

Siedząc na kanapie w salonie, Izzy trzymała jedną z dłoni Alec'a w swojej. Ja również chwyciłem jego rękę. Musiałem mu okazać wsparcie. Ścisnąłem ją delikatnie w tym geście. Alec słabo się uśmiechnął, ale gdy tylko mama spojrzała na nas, jego twarz od razu stała się stoicka i blada.

-Zacznijmy od wczorajszej nocy — zaczęła stanowczo mama. — Jace masz szlaban za spicie się do nieprzytomności! Chłopcze masz dopiero siedemnaście lat! Gdy tylko ojciec wróci i się dowie o tym wyznaczy ci limit kary. — Pokiwałem wolno głową, godząc się na jej słowa. — A teraz powiedzcie mi, o co chodziło tam. Kim jest ten cały Magnus?

-Mamo…-rozpoczęła Izzy, ale Alec jej szybko przerwał.

-Nie ma sensu dalej tego ukrywać — jego głos był cichy. — I tak by się w końcu dowiedziała.

-Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood, o co chodzi

-Mamo… ja…-Alec wahał się i starał się nie jąkać. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, zanim ponownie przemówił —Ja… jestem gejem…

Przez dłuższą chwilę matka pozostawała w ciszy. Mój brat spoglądał na swoje dłonie, teraz splecione na jego kolanach. Odważyłem się spojrzeć na mamę. Była bledsza niż zawsze, a błękit jej oczu nagle stał się mglisty. Wpatrywała się w Alexandra z nieokreślonym uczuciem. Nie wiedziałem, co teraz myślała. Jedyne co wiedziałem to, to, że mój brat jest przerażony. Ręce zaczęły mu się trząść, a ja chciałem go uspokoić, więc położyłem swoją dłoń na jego dłoniach, dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jestem po jego stronie. Isabelle powtórzyła mój gest. I w tym momencie mama się odezwała

-Alexandrze…-jej głos był pusty, wyprany z emocji. — Nie powiem, że jestem zadowolona… wiesz przecież, jaki jest ojciec…

-Przepraszam…- wyszeptał mój brat. Spojrzałem złośliwie na matkę. Czy ona nie mogła powiedzieć mu raz czegoś miłego?

-Kochanie — nagle jej ton stał się o wiele łagodniejszy, bardziej uczuciowy. Zbliżyła się powoli do nas i złapała za ręce Alec'a. Chłopak automatycznie wstał z kanapy, ale wciąż bał się spojrzeć w jej oczy. Matka delikatnie podniosła jego podbródek, zmuszając go by popatrzył jej w oczy. — Alexandrze… jesteś moim synem… i kocham cię. I zawsze będę. Bez względu na twoją orientację… jesteś moim dzieckiem i to się dla mnie liczy. Kocham cię tak samo, jak kocham Jace'a, Isabelle i Max'a.

-I nie przeszkadza ci to? — wydawało mi się, że Alec zaczął płakać. Jego głos drżał. Chciałem go pocieszyć, przytulić.

-Nie jestem jakoś specjalnie szczęśliwa — zaczęła. I przez chwilę sam wstrzymałem oddech czekając na jej końcowe słowa. — Ale to ty masz być szczęśliwy, to i ja będę. Zależy mi byś był szczęśliwy kochanie, nie ważne z kim. Chcę byś znalazł sobie kogoś, kto będzie o ciebie dbał i kto da ci szczęście i kto cię pokocha. I może to jest ten Magnus…

-Ja go nie znam dobrze — wyrzucił z siebie Alec sfrustrowanym tonem. — Poznałem go wczoraj, przypadkowo. I nawet nie wiem, czy go jeszcze spotkam!

-Spotkasz! — jednogłośnie powiedzieliśmy z Izzy. Popatrzeliśmy na siebie z siostrą, po czym dodałem. —Już ja o to zadbam.

* * *

**A/N: Powyższy rozdział jest od początku, do końca dziełem Intoxic! Za co bardzo jej dziękuję, że pomogła mi go ogarnąć :)**


	6. IV rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: Zapas pepsi mówisz? No spox, wpadaj to ci kupię od razu taką ciężarówkę, co jest w reklamach coca-coli na święta! :)**

**Ewelina: Intoxic dziękuje! Myślałam nad różnymi scenariuszami tej historii, ale pomysł, aby chodzili razem do szkoły najbardziej przypadł mi do gustu, ponieważ ma to być historia o dwóch nastolatkach, więc opcja ze szkołą najbardziej tu pasowała :)**

**Glittery Angel: Intoxic uwielbia matczyną stronę Maryse :D No i śpiewanie Jace'a było pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła Intoxic do głowy gdy poprosiłam o pomoc przy rozdziale z POV Jace'a**

**Roxxie: Intoxic ma dziwny, zakręcony umysł. Stąd te wszystkie pomysły.**

* * *

**VI rozdział. **

**Znowu go zobaczę.**

Już od paru tygodni chodziłem jak nakręcony. Do rozpoczęcia szkoły pozostało jeszcze tylko 3 dni, a ja nadal nie spotkałem Alec'a. Może to i dziwne, ale ten chłopak mnie zaczarował. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo tak bardzo urodziwego. Nawet moja była – Camille nie dorównywała mu urodzie. Kiedy go spotkałem, w tedy przed klubem, wiedziałem, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Wiedziałem to, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na mnie swymi przepięknymi oczyma, w kolorze błękitnego oceanu. Aż dech zapierało, kiedy tak na mnie patrzył. I jeszcze tak słodko się rumienił. No po prostu, aż brak mi słów… Szkoda tylko, że znałem tylko jego imię. Żałowałem, że przed jego odejściem nie zapytałem, o żaden kontakt. Ale i to mnie nawet nie zniechęciło.

Codziennie, o tej samej porze, kiedy po raz pierwszy go spotkałem, przychodziłem pod ten klub i czatowałem. Tak dosłownie czatowałem na niego. Miałem nadzieję, że może pewnego dania, kiedy tam będę znajdę go i uda mi się zagadać. Szczerze mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, na dłuższą znajomość. Ale wszystko po kolei. Najpierw musiałem go znaleźć. Chociaż, to nie było takie proste. Stałem pod tym klubem, i czekałem, aż się pojawi. Wyglądałem go przez cały czas, odkąd pierwszy raz go ujrzałem. Chodziłem pod ten klub i czekałem, kilka czasami kilkanaście godzin, żeby choć przez chwilę go zobaczyć. Porozmawiać. Ale on nie przychodził. A ja nadal stałem tam, jak ten kołek, dopóty, dopóki, któreś z moich przyjaciół nie zlitowało się nade mną i nie przyszło po mnie, aby odeskortować mnie do domu. I tak też było i tego dnia.

Sterczałem pod Pandemonium już od jakiś 2 godzin. W między czasie, pełno ludzi przemykało mi przed oczami. Jednakże tego, którego chciałem zobaczyć najbardziej, nadal nie było. W myślach przywoływałem sobie błękit jego nieziemskich oczu, które były jak ocean nocą. I wtedy usłyszałem znajome mi głosy, które wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia.

- No wiedziałem, że tu go znajdziemy – powiedział Ragnor podchodząc do mnie wraz z Cate. Popatrzyłem na nich w ogóle nie zdziwiony ich obecnością. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później się tu zjawią, żeby odprowadzić mnie do domu. – I znowu miałem rację.

Ragnor wyszczerzył się do Cate, patrząc nią wymownie. Moja przyjaciółka przewróciła, tylko oczami i zwróciła się do mnie.

- Maggie! Ty znowu tutaj? Ile razy mamy ci powtarzać, że to nie jest najlepsze wyjście, żeby tu tak na niego czatować. — Kiedy mówiła, w jej głosie można było wyczuć troskę, która w pełni odmalowała się na jej twarzy.

-No wiem. Ale jak inaczej miałem go odnaleźć? Przecież znam tylko jego imię. Nie wiem gdzie mieszka, jak ma na nazwisko. Nic o nim nie wiem. Pamiętam tylko, jego nieziemskie imię i wspaniały błękit jego oczu – ponownie się rozmarzyłem.

-No i właśnie od tego ma się przyjaciół – wtrącił Ragnor, sprowadzając mnie na Ziemię. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział lekko. – No wiesz. Cate gadała dzisiaj z Clary…

-Z Clary Fray? Tą rudą dziewczyną z naszej szkoły? – zapytałem, a Cate przytaknęła, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Tak właśnie z nią – kontynuował mój przyjaciel. – I w tedy…

-Clary powiedziała, że jej były wraz z rodzeństwem będzie chodził do naszej szkoły! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Cate. Widziałem, jak bardzo jest podekscytowana, ale ja nadal nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi. Kim jest Jace, znaczy widziałem go może raz w życiu, kiedy wyszedłem z Clary z zajęć ze sztuki. Tak. W tedy się spotkaliśmy. Ten cały Jace czekał na nią po zajęciach koło szkoły. Przyjrzałem mu się w tedy uważnie. Miał blond włosy, w świetle popołudniowego słońca prawie złote, oczy tego samego koloru – bursztynowe. Był nawet przystojny. Ale nie w moim typie. A poza tym miał już dziewczynę, a ja nie rozbijam związków. Clary przedstawiła nas w tedy sobie, ale nie wspomniała nic o jego rodzeństwie więc, nie wiedziałem o kogo może chodzić. Jeszcze raz popatrzałem na moich przyjaciół otępiały. Cate patrzyła na mnie cały czas się uśmiechając, natomiast Ragnor widząc moją reakcję westchnął ciężko.

-Helloł! Ziemia do Magnusa! – wykrzyknął machając mi przed oczami swoja ręką. – Jace to brat Alec'a!

Kiedy to usłyszałem, na początku nie trafiło to do mnie. Ale kiedy trafiło, moje serce natychmiast przyśpieszyło. Znowu odzyskałem swoją nadzieję. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Znowu zobaczę mojego Alec'a. Znowu będę mógł spojrzeć w jego oczy. Znowu zobaczę jak się rumieni. Znowu…

-Magnus! – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie opiekuńczy głos Cate. – Nic ci nie jest?

- Muszę mieć numer do Jace'a! Natychmiast! – wykrzyknąłem, ignorując jej pytanie.

Ragnor i Cate oczywiście wybuchnęli śmiechem.

-No i właśnie takiej reakcji oczekiwaliśmy od ciebie! – wybąkał Ragnor, kiedy zdołali się w końcu opanować. – Ale bardzo mi przykro. Nie mamy do niego numeru.

-Co? Jak to nie macie?! – krzyknąłem sfrustrowany. – Przecież musicie mieć do niego numer! Jak ja mam się skontaktować z Alec'iem, kiedy moi najlepsi przyjaciele nawet nie załatwili mi jego telefonu?

-Nie dałeś mi dokończyć Maggie! – wtrącił Ragnor, próbując powstrzymać kolejny napada śmiechu. – Nie mamy jego numeru, ale mamy numer do Clary…

-A po co mi numer do Clary?!

-Daj mi dokończyć brokatowy! – warknął na mnie. Przewróciłem oczami. Jak miałem mu nie przerywać, kiedy w jednej chwili mówią mi, że być może miłość mojego życia będzie chodzić z nami do szkoły, a drugiej, że nie mają nawet do niego numeru. – Jak już mówiłem, mamy numer do Clary – ponownie otwierałem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak zmroził mnie wzrokiem, po czym kontynuował dalej. –A ona natomiast ma numer do Jace'a, który jest przyrodnim bratem Alec'a. Więc, jeśli chcemy zdobyć numer Jace'a musimy zadzwonić do rudej, i poprosić ją żeby nam go dała. I w tedy do niego zadzwonimy…

-I wtedy on umówi mnie z Alec'iem! Och, jesteście genialni! – wykrzyknąłem uradowany, wieszając im się na szyjach.

-M… Maggie! Dusisz nas! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. Odsunąłem się od nich delikatnie.

-Przepraszam. – powiedziałem. – No ale teraz dajcie mi ten numer! – oboje wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. – No proszeee! – rzuciłem błagalnie. Byłem nawet zdeterminowany, aby błagać na kolanach, jednak nie było takiej potrzeby. Oboje ponownie spojrzeli na mnie z uśmiechami na twarzach, a Cate podała mi jej numer. Od razu wyjąłem swojego smartphone'a w tęczowej obudowie i wstukałem numer. Po 3 sygnałach, które wydawały się wiecznością, przynajmniej dla mnie, w słuchawce usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos.

-Halo? Kto tam?

-Hej. To ja, Magnus.– wyjaśniłem.

-Magnus Bane?

-Tak. Tak, to ja – potwierdziłem, po czym nie dając jej czasu na odpowiedź, kontynuowałem dalej. – Słuchaj, nie mam zbytnio czasu na wyjaśnienia, ale mam do ciebie prośbę.

-No dawaj, słucham.

-Otóż. Potrzebuję numer do twojego byłego.

-Jace? – zapytała. – A po co ci numer do Jace'a?

-Och Clary, nie czas na wyjaśnienia. Po prostu go potrzebuję, czy mogłabyś mi go podać? Proszę.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, myślałem, że nie uzyskam już odpowiedzi, ale w tedy rudowłosa westchnęła, i odpowiedziała trochę zmęczonym głosem.

-No, ok. Niech ci będzie – rzuciła, po czym podała mi numer swojego byłego.

-O… ok.. Mam. Dzięki i pa. –Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź rozłączyłem się w mgnieniu oka i wybrałem numer Jace'a. Kątem oka zauważyłem, jak moi przyjaciele obserwują mnie z wielkimi bananami na twarzy. Ja też się uśmiechałem. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak nigdy w życiu. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, kto działał na mnie tak jak Alec. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć i skakać ze szczęścia. I kiedy powoli, układałem sobie plan co powiem Jace'owi, kiedy w końcu odbierze. W słuchawce rozległ się dźwięk, a po nim jedne z najbardziej znienawidzonych słów, przez dzisiejszych nastolatków.

- Numer pod który dzwonisz jest nieaktywny.

Kiedy to usłyszałem, natychmiast oderwałem telefon od ucha i rzuciłem nim o chodnik. Smartphone uderzył szybą o bruk i rozbił się na kawałki.

-Magnus! Co ty robisz?! – usłyszałem za sobą zaniepokojony głos Cate, równocześnie czując jak kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu. Powoli odwróciłem się do nich.

-Jace zmienił numer – zrobiłem mała pauzę, po czym dodałem trochę rozpaczliwym tonem. – I jak ja teraz go znajdę?

- Nie martw się Maggie, za trzy dni zobaczysz go w szkole – powiedziała pocieszycielskim tonem moja przyjaciółka. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej smutno.

-Mam taką nadzieję. Mam taką nadzieję.


	7. V rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: Oj zobaczy, zobaczy. A co do telefony, to Magnus zdecydowanie by tak zrobił! Ps. Chodziło mi o taką ciężarówkę co jest w reklamach coca-coli, ale wypełniona PEPSI! **

**Glittery Angel: Tak, to zdecydowanie najlepsi przyjaciele na świecie! W końcu musiał jakoś to odreagować, aż padło na telefon to już inna sprawa :) **

**Kokosz: Hahaha miło Cię znowu widzieć! Powroty w wielkim stylu zawsze mile widziane! Tak Intoxic uwielbia rumieniącego się Alec'a. A co do rozdziały to, jak zawsze cieszę się, że się podoba! **

**Ewelina: Tak nik nie ma tyle cierpliwości co Cate do Magnusa. Ale tak w roli ścisłości tęczowy telefon był Magsa, a nie Cate. Ale to taki mały szczegół! Oj będzie się działo będzie! :) **

* * *

**V rozdział**

**Nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z tobą**

Minął już cały miesiąc odkąd spotkałem Magnusa Bane'a. Minął miesiąc odkąd mama i Jace dowiedzieli się o mojej orientacji. Teraz wiedzieli już prawie wszyscy, no oprócz ojca i Maxa'a, ale on był jeszcze za mały żeby to zrozumieć. A razem z mamą i moim rodzeństwem, doszliśmy do wniosku, że na razie nic nie powiemy tacie. Powiem mu sam, kiedy będę gotów, aby zmierzyć się z jego opinią. A wiedziałem, że nie będzie ona zbyt łagodna. Wiedziałem, że ojciec nie zbytnio toleruje homoseksualistów, a najbardziej gejów. Bałem się jego reakcji na moje wyzwanie. Ale miałem nadzieję, że moje rodzeństwo wstawi się za mną, tak jak zrobiło to, kiedy zdecydowałem się wyznać mamie prawdę, która w końcu nie przyjęła tego tak najgorzej. Wiem, że nie jest jej łatwo to zaakceptować, ale przynajmniej próbuje. A co najważniejsze, nie odwróciła się ode mnie, kiedy oznajmiłem jej, że jestem gejem.

Przed oczami, ponownie pojawiła mi się mina mamy, kiedy wyjawiłem swój sekret. I w tedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była dopiero 6:30, do szkoły mieliśmy na 8, więc kto do cholery chce coś ode mnie o tej porze. O tej godzinie powinni spać, a nie nachodzić mnie w mojej sypialni. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyłem moim oczom ukazała się Izzy w swoim różowym szlafroku i z papierowymi torbami ze sklepów z pobliskiego centrum handlowego.

-Hej śpiochu – rzuciła lekko wchodząc z gracją do pokoju. Obeszła moje łóżko dookoła i położyła na nim torby. Po czym spojrzała na mnie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – No co tak patrzysz? Czas cię upiększyć, żeby Magnus był tobą oczarowany. Musisz wyglądać wspaniale, jeśli chcesz go zaczarować. – Patrzyłem na nią z niedowierzaniem. Czy ona naprawdę miała zamiar mnie „upiększyć"? O 6 rano? Nie mogłaby z tym zaczekać chociaż godziny?

-Izyy ja nie…

-Oj przestań! – przerwała mi. – Musisz wyglądać dobrze i koniec. A teraz nie dyskutuj tylko idź się umyj i przebierz w te rzeczy – powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwy, podając mi jedną z papierowych toreb. Zajrzałem do środka. Znalazłem tam czarne jeansy i granatową koszulę. **„Dzięki Bogu", **pomyślał łem się, że w środku znajdę coś kolorowego, pstrokatego, ale na szczęście Izzy pozostała przy moich ulubionych kolorach. – No już ruszaj się! Nie mamy całego dnia! – rzuciła i dosłownie wepchnęła mnie do łazienki.

Na początek wziąłem krótki prysznic, a później przebrałem się w rzeczy, które siostra dla mnie kupiła. Kiedy je założyłem i obejrzałem się w lustrze, musiałem przyznać, że nie wyglądałem najgorzej. Rzeczy idealnie leżały na mnie i co najważniejsze były w ciemnych kolorach. Tak jak lubię. Jeszcze raz obejrzałem się i wyszedłem do pokoju. Izzy była już przebrana. Pewnie poszła do siebie się przygotować, kiedy byłem w łazience. Miała na sobie czarną, krótką sukienkę, ledwo sięgającą do połowy ud z krótkimi koronkowymi rękawami. Do tego wysokie, czarne szpilki, które przy jej wzroście w ogóle nie były potrzebne. Wyglądała elegancko, a zarazem, jak większość chłopaków uważa, seksownie. Już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Izzy nie lubi sportowego look'u, tak jak większość nastolatek w XXI w. Zamiast dresów, rurek, trampek czy luźnych T-shirtów, Izzy stawiała na krótkie sukienki, szpilki i biżuterię. Kiedy zamknąłem drzwi, okręciłem się przed nią, prezentując cały strój.

-Wiedziałam! – wykrzyknęła. – Wyglądasz zabójczo. A teraz chodź zrobię coś z tymi włosami i będziesz gotowy na podbój świata. To znaczy Magnusa – powiedziała wesoło, wskazując na krzesło, które odsunęła od biurka, abym usiadł. Z westchnieniem męczennika usiadłem. Nawet nie zdążyłem mrugnąć, a Izzy już stała obok i robiła coś z moimi włosami. Przyznam, że trochę bałem się efektu, ale z drugiej strony, miała rację muszę wyglądać dobrze, żeby zrobić wrażenie na Magnusie.

-I… gotowe! – wykrzyknęła po kilku minutach. Od razu zerwałem się z krzesła i ruszyłem do łazienki, aby przyjrzeć się dziełu mojej siostry. I znowu muszę przyznać jej rację. Wyglądałem fajnie. Izabelle ułożyła moje włosy tak, że teraz pozostawały w nieznacznym nieładzie i jednocześnie wyglądały na luzie. „No to teraz musi się udać.", pomyślałem cały uszczęśliwiony. Teraz czas udać się do szkoły i odnaleźć Magnusa, być może moją pierwszą, prawdziwą miłość.

* * *

**POV Magnus: **

-Magnus! Przestań się tak kręcić! Zobaczysz, zaraz przyjdzie! – Cate złapała mnie za ramiona i obróciła twarzą do siebie. Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy. Jak miałem się nie kręcić i stać spokojnie, kiedy czekałem na Alec'a. Od rana żyłem myślą, że dziś go zobaczę. A teraz, kiedy stałem tutaj w szkole, a on nie przychodził byłem jak bomba, która w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć. – Uspokój się!

-Jak mam się uspokoić, kiedy on nie przychodzi! – powiedziałem sfrustrowany wyrzucając ręce do góry.

-Maggie, Cate dobrze mówi. Uspokój się! Przecież on zaraz przyjdzie. Musi – wtrącił Ragnor stając obok Cate. No tak miał rację. Musi przyjść. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły, więc musi się zjawić. Tylko dlaczego to trwa tak długo?! Ponownie odwróciłem się plecami do moich przyjaciół i znów począłem go szukać.

Rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony, w nadziei, że ujrzę znajomą czarną czuprynę i najpiękniejsze na świecie niebieskie oczy. Ale Alexandra wciąż nie było widać. A już za chwilę miało się zacząć przemówienie dyrektora. W sali gimnastycznej zgromadziło się już sporo uczniów, zaczął się tworzyć niezły tłum. No nieźle. Teraz to już w ogóle nie miałem jak go dostrzec, chyba, że bym stanął. Co wyglądałoby niejako dziwnie, zważywszy na to, że wszyscy uczniowie mieli siedzieć na ławkach i słuchać mowy. W końcu do Sali wszedł dyrektor Black, ojciec James'a. Tak tego James'a, który szykanował Alec'a. Mojego Alec'a. James jest typem badboya, szykanował młodszych, zaczepiał starszych. Ale te jego występki, zawsze uchodzą mi na sucho. A dlaczego? Dlatego, że ma ojca dyrektora. Nikt go nie lubi, chociaż nie okazują tego zbytnio, gdyż boją się jego ojca.

-Drodzy uczniowie. Rozpoczynamy nowy rok szkolny…- w moje rozmyślania wdarł się głos dyrektora. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a poczułem mocne uderzenie w bok. Spojrzałem złośliwie na Ragnora.

-Au! Zgłupiałeś?! – powiedziałem rozmasowując bok, a ten żadnej reakcji. Tylko patrzył się za mnie, szeroko się uśmiechając, widocznie kogoś obczajając. Obróciłem głowę by spojrzeć na obiekt, który on obserwował, spodziewając się jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny. I w tym momencie ujrzałem swojego Anioła. Siedział obok jakiejś dziewczyny, bardzo podobnej do niego, prawdopodobnie jego siostry, i obok Jace'a. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, siedział wyprostowany, patrząc prosto przed siebie, lecz cały czas bawiąc się rękami lub kurtką. Wyglądał tak samo jak pierwszego dnia, kiedy go zobaczyłem, chociaż trochę inaczej zaczesał dziś włosy. Co bardzo mi się podobało. Teraz wyglądał jeszcze ładniej.

-To on! – pisnąłem do Ragnora i Cate, podskakując lekko na ławce. Moja przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na Alexandra. Mierzyła go wzrokiem, od stóp, aż po czubek głowy, po czym kiwnęła głową w moją stronę, dając mi do zrozumienia, że aprobuje go.

-Niezły—wtrącił Ragnor, go automatycznie wzrokiem.

-Odwal się Rags. To mój przystojniak—syknąłem na niego—Jest mój. A raczej będzie mój.

-Dobra, dobra. Tylko nie gryź! – powiedział podnosząc ręce do góry, w geście poddania. Wyszczerzyłem do nie go zęby. Nikt. Nawet mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie odbierze mi Alec'a.

Całe przemówienie spędziłem na ukradkowym oglądaniu niebieskookiego. Wyglądał tak słodko. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Patrzyłem się i patrzyłem. A od czasu do czasu, Rags albo Cate dawali mi znać, jakimś szturchnięciem w bok, abym się odwrócił, czy zaklaskał.

Po jakże monotonnym przemówieniu mieliśmy udać się na zajęcia. Biorąc nowy plan z sekretariatu udałem się na moją pierwszą lekcję, która była biologia. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego przedmiotu, nie miałem głowy do skomplikowanych nazw. Więc z miną cierpiętnika wszedłem do Sali za bratem Clarissy, Jonathanem.

-Cześć Magnus — rzucił sucho blondyn nawet nie spoglądając na mnie.

-Witaj Jonathan — odpowiedziałem w podobnym tonie także nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Kiedy wieszałem kurtkę na wieszaku przy drzwiach, poczułem, że ktoś na mnie wpadł od tyłu. „**Boże, czy ci nowi muszą być tak upierdliwi. Nawet nie patrzą jak chodzą",** pomyślałem obracając się w stronę drzwi. I kiedy już miałem na tego, kogoś nawrzeszczeć, żeby uważał jak chodzi, ujrzałem przed sobą parę oczu w kolorze nocnego oceanu.

-Najmocniej przeprasz…- zaczął, a moje serce automatycznie przyspieszyło, a na twarzy malował mi się szeroki uśmiech. Mój Anioł stał przede mną w całej okazałości, z rumieńcem na twarzy i zaskoczeniem w oczach—Magnus…

-Alec—powiedziałem radośnie. Miałem ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję i wpić w usta. Tak marzyłem o tej chwili, miałem ją idealnie zaplanowaną w myślach, a teraz gdy spełniły się moje marzenia nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Stałem jak sparaliżowany. Bałem się, że jeśli coś zrobię, Alec ucieknie i nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.

-Ja…-zaczął, ale nie dane było mu skończyć, bo do Sali wszedł pan Garroway i rozpoczął zajęcia.

-Magnus, zajmij miejsce, razem ze swoim nowym znajomym, dobrze?— powiedział wskazując na Alec'a. Od razu przytaknąłem mu ochoczo i chwyciłem rękę Alec'a. Pociągnąłem go w stronę wolnej ławki w drugim rzędzie, tuż przed Jonathanem i Sebastianem. Gdy zajęliśmy nasze miejsca, nauczyciel rozpoczął lekcje.

-Kochani…wiem, stęskniliście się za mną, wiem.—z tyłu dobiegły nas głosy sztucznego aplauzu chłopaków i wzdychania dziewczyn. Luke Garroway był przystojny, jak na nauczyciela, nie dziwiłem się że dziewczyny z mojej klasy się za nim oglądały, chociaż był dla nich stanowczo za stary. No ale cóż. To w końcu młodzież XXI w. ich się nie ogarnie. Westchnąłem, a kątem oka zauważyłem, że Alec wywraca oczami. Pewnie był tego samego zdania co ja. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, a profesor kontynuował swoją mini przemową. –W tym roku zajmiemy się jedną z najciekawszych dziedzin biologii, Anatomią człowieka.

Na samą myśl, robiło mi się niedobrze. Choć, gdy ponownie spojrzałem na Alec'a, który ściągał kurtkę, zmieniłem zdanie. Miał na sobie w miarę obcisłą koszulkę, więc mogłem dostrzec zarys mięśni jego brzucha. Natychmiastowo chciałem zobaczyć więcej. Wiedziałem, że , muszę przestać o nim tak myśleć, bo mogłem mieć niezręczny problem w szybkim tempie. Ale jakoś nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Z nim zdecydowanie anatomia byłaby przyjemniejszą do nauki.

Po chwili usłyszałem szelest kartki, spojrzałem na nasz stół i dostrzegłem biały papier z kilkoma słowami.

_„Wszystko gra?"_

_„Tak"_ szybko odpisałem po czym od razu dodałem_ „Nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z tobą"._

_„Ja też "_ przyszła szybka odpowiedź. Spojrzałem na Alec'a dyskretnie, na jego policzkach malował się porządny rumieniec.

_„Wystawałem nawet pod klubem. Tak bardzo chciałem cię ponownie spotkać. Nawet doprowadzałem tym do śmiechu moich przyjaciół."_ Szybko zapisałem i podałem mu kartkę, gdy nauczyciel odwrócił się by zanotować coś na tablicy

_„Poważnie? Szkoda, że ja już nie odważyłem się pójść do klubu ponownie. Pewnie byśmy się spotkali."_

Uśmiech mi wstąpił na usta, gdy to odczytałem. On też chciał mnie spotkać? To musi być przeznaczenie.

_„Chcesz…"_ zacząłem pisać, ale przerwałem, gdy usłyszałem wymowne chrząkniecie. Podniosłem oczy do góry. Pan Garroway stał nad naszą ławką i patrzył na nas wymownie, co chwilę zerkając na kartkę. Szybko ją schowałem pod zeszyt.

-Panie Bane, Panie Lightwood — zaczął nauczyciel — Ja mam nadzieję, że na tej kartce zapisujecie zagadnienia, które napisałem na tablicy.

-Oczywiście—powiedzieliśmy oboje. Policzki Alec'a zrobiły się czerwone ze wstydu.**_ „Zdecydowanie, czerwony to jego kolor"_**, pomyślałem. W końcu oboje zanotowaliśmy zagadnienia.

Gdy nauczyciel znów odwrócił się, ponownie chwyciłem kartkę i szybko zanotowałem swój numer telefonu. Na końcu dodałem _„Zadzwoń do mnie, Niebieskooki Aniele"._

* * *

**A/N: No i jak zwykle, wielkie DZIĘKUJĘ dla Intoxic, która pomogła przy tworzeniu tego rozdziału! **

**Ps. Teraz to wiszę ci 2 ciężarówki PEPSI! :D**


	8. VI rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: Spoko, spoko dam radę!**

**Glittery Angel: Tak końcówka w zupełności należy do Intoxic! **

**Roxxie: ich drugie spotkanie musiało być jak z filmu, tak romantycznie :D**

**Ewelina: Cieszę się, że się nie zawiodłaś! Można powiedzieć, że ich pierwsza mini randka będzie już niedługo :)**

**Kokosz: Pierwsze: Też lubię, kiedy Izzy daje coś Alec'owi, w sensie ubrania. Zawsze coś mu fajnego dobierze. Drugie: Ulubiony zwrot Intoxic, więc musiała go tu użyć :) Trzecie: Jakoś się tak złożyło, ale teraz bd pamiętać, żeby nie dodawać tego samego dnia, żeby Cię nie rozpraszać w nauce :P**

* * *

**VI rozdział**

**To on!**

Pierwszy dzień w szkole minął mi dosyć szybko. I to za pewne nie ze względu ciekawych zajęć, ale pewnej osoby. A mianowicie Magnusa. Tak, tego brokatowego Magnusa, którego poznałem pod Pandemonium. Miałem naprawdę dużo szczęścia, że wpadłem na niego, tuż przed biologią. Byłem mile zaskoczony, że to jego jako pierwszego spotkałem. Dzisiaj był mój pierwszy dzień, a tu taka miła niespodzianka. Nie dość, że usiedliśmy razem, to do tego dowiedziałem się, że i on o mnie myślał, przez ten cały czas. Byłem prze szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego. A kiedy zapisał mi swój numer telefonu, nie mogłem usiedzieć na miejscu i cały czas się wierciłem na krześle z podniecenia.

Biologia szybko nam zleciała, i w końcu mogliśmy wyjść z klasy. Niestety Magnus musiał iść na w-f, ale obiecał mi, że po następnej lekcji oprowadzi mnie i ewentualnie, moje rodzeństwo po szkole. Chociaż jak dla mnie, ich w cale nie musieliśmy brać pod uwagę. Izzy i Jace szybko odnajdywali się w nowych miejscach, mi było trochę trudniej.** „Ale mając takiego przewodnika pod ręką, jakim jest Magnus, na pewno szybko się tu odnajdę"**, pomyślałem i z tą właśnie myślą, ruszyłem na następne zajęcia, którymi okazał się angielski. Byłem nawet dobry z tego przedmiotu w poprzedniej szkole, więc z uśmiechem ruszyłem pod salę, cały czas rozmyślając o Magnusie. Szedłem korytarzem i uśmiechałem się sam do siebie, patrząc na kartkę z zapisanym telefonem Magnusa. Ludzie przechodzący koło mnie dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. **„Mogą** **patrzeć, jak chcą, a ja i tak będę się uśmiechał, w końcu mam numer do mojego wybawcy!" **pomyślałem, cały w skowronkach.

Po kilku minutach z planem i telefonem Magnusa w ręce, doszłem w końcu do Sali nr 32, gdzie miała się odbyć moja druga lekcja. Nadal z wielkim uśmiechem i małym rumieńcem na twarzy wszedłem do środka. Rozejrzałem się po klasie. I w tedy mój cały zapał i entuzjazm zniknęły, jak ręką odjął. W ostatniej ławce, tuż przy oknie siedział Michael, a koło niego siedziało także dwóch chłopaków. Chociaż siedzieli odwróceni do mnie bokiem, od razu ich rozpoznałem. James i jego kolega, którego imienia nie znałem, ale zapamiętałem jego twarz. To oni w tedy dopadli mnie pod klubem. Stanąłem jak wryty. Miałem ochotę stamtąd uciec, i nigdy nie wrócić. I już odwracałem się w stronę wyjścia, kiedy usłyszałem za sobą donośne wołanie.

-Hej Alec! – Oczywiście był to nie kto inny, jak Michael. Chociaż rozmawialiśmy ze sobą tylko kilka minut, w tedy, w klubie, od razu poznałem jego ton głosu. Odwróciłem się powoli i spojrzałem na niego. Nadal siedział wyciągnięty na swojej ławce, lecz tym razem patrzył prosto na mnie. Obserwował mnie zwyczajnie rozbawiony. Bawiło go to, a ja natomiast przestraszyłem się. Kiedy weszłem do Sali i go zobaczyłem, wspomnienia z klubu wróciły do mnie automatycznie. Wzdrygnąłem się. Chciałem o tym zapomnieć, ale teraz, gdy razem z Michael'em mieliśmy chodzić razem na te zajęcia, zrozumiałem, że to będzie trudne zadanie. Wiedziałem, że za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzę na niego wszystko wróci.

-Cześć – rzuciłem, siląc się na neutralny ton głosu.

-Widzę, że jesteś nowy? – przytaknąłem. – No to siadaj, o tu masz wolne – powiedział wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Stałem jak sparaliżowany. Byłem zdziwiony jego propozycją. Czy on już nie pamiętał co się stało w klubie? Czy chce mnie jakoś w ten sposób upokorzyć? O co tu chodzi? Pytania przelatywały przez moją głowę, jak torpeda.

Kiedy tak stałem jak kołek, a Michael z kumplami patrzył się na mnie drwiąco, poczułem szarpnięcie. Ktoś chwycił mnie za rękaw, i teraz ciągnął mnie w przeciwną stronę klasy. Otrząsałem się z oszołomienia, w tym samym momencie, kiedy ten ktoś się zatrzymał. Stanąłem wraz z nim i spojrzałem w górę. Moim oczom ukazał się wysoki, niebiesko włosy chłopak, i tak samo niebieskich oczach. Był nawet przystojny. Wydajne kości policzkowe, wąskie usta, ale nie był w moim typie. Choć miałem wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widziałem. I kiedy miałem go o to zapytać, chłopak sam zabrał głos.

-Jesteś bratem Izabelle, prawda? – zapytał uśmiechając się do mnie. Przytaknąłem mu szybko. Skąd on o tym wiedział? Skąd znał Izzy? Przecież znałem jej wszystkich kolegów, nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic. Widocznie zauważył moje pytające spojrzenie, gdyż westchnął lekko i bardziej się uśmiechnął. – Zgadywałem. Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni.

-Skąd znasz moją siostrę?

-Poznaliśmy się w Pandemonium, miesiąc temu. Chociaż od tamtej pory nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu. Aż tu nagle zjawiła się w mojej szkole. No cóż, jednak szczęście mi dopisuje.

-Aaaaa, to stąd cię pamiętam. Widziałem cię w tedy w klubie. No i moja siostra opowiadała mi o tobie.

-Izabelle opowiadała ci o mnie? – powtórzył. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć skakać ze szczęścia. Przewróciłem oczami, próbując się nie roześmiać.

-No tak – machnąłem na to ręką. – A tak w ogóle to jestem Alec.

-Miło mi ciebie poznać – zaczął ściskając moją rękę. – Ja jestem John Devon.

-Mnie również John – odpowiedziałem uśmiechając się. No to być może od dzisiaj mam już dwóch przyjaciół: Magnusa i John'a. Chociaż z tym pierwszym, liczyłem na coś więcej. No i trzech możliwych wrogów: Michaela i jego wkurzających kumpli. Kiedy zacząłem rozmyślać, jakie jeszcze kłopoty mogą mi oni przysporzyć, z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos chłopaka.

-Skąd znasz Michaela? No wiesz, nie chciałbym być wścibski ale…

I nie dane mu było skończyć, bo właśnie do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Niewysoki mężczyzna o srebrnych włosach. W szarym garniturze i czarną teczką. Wszedł pewnym krokiem do Sali i rozejrzał się dookoła. Przesunął wzrokiem po wszystkich, począwszy od Michaela, aż jego wzrok spoczął na nas. Mężczyzna przyglądał nam się przez chwilę i rzekł silnym męskim głosem.

-A wy czemu stoicie? Panie Davon i panie… jak się pan nazywa? – zapytał wskazując na mnie ręką.

-Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood – odpowiedziałem pośpiesznie.

-A więc, panie Lightwood proszę zająć miejsca, zaczynamy lekcje – nakazał, a my posłusznie usiedliśmy w pierwszej lepszej ławce pod ścianą. Następnie profesor McCras zaczął swoją lekcję, od nudnego mini przemówienia, a później przeszliśmy do zadań z gramatyki. Mieliśmy dużo roboty, co z jednej strony było strasznie nudne, a z drugiej, cieszyłem się, że jest ich aż tyle, ponieważ John nie miał czasu ponownie zagadnąć mnie o Michaela.

Kolejne lekcje miały mi dosyć szybko. Podczas przerw rozmawiałem ze swoim rodzeństwem, nowo poznanymi znajomymi i oczywiście Magnusem. Magnus odwiedzał mnie na każdej przerwie. Czasami oprowadzał mnie po szkole, a czasami siedzieliśmy tylko pod klasą i gadaliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy o błahych sprawach, jak starzy przyjaciele. A kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmiający koniec ostatniej lekcji, wiedziałem, że kiedy tylko wyjdę za drzwi Magnus już tam będzie na mnie czekał. I nie pomyliłem się, gdy wyszedłem z klasy jako ostatni Magnus stał oparty o ścianę, ale nie sam. Wraz z nim stał tam jeszcze: Jonathan - brat Clary i ona sama, Sebastian Verlac, Cate i Ragnor, najlepsi przyjaciele Magsa, których poznałem jakieś 2 godziny temu oraz moje rodzeństwo – Izzy i Jace. Wszyscy stali obok siebie i wesoło o czymś rozmawiali. „**To fajnie, że wszyscy się tak ze sobą dogadują**", pomyślałem. No może wszyscy oprócz Jace'a i Clary, którzy odkąd ze sobą zerwali nie przepadają za sobą zbytnio. Chociaż, jak twierdzi Izzy, oni nadal się kochają, tylko, żadne z nich nie chce wyciągnąć pierwsze ręki i przyznać się do błędu. Przewróciłem oczami. Znając mojego brata, on na pewno nie wyciągnie jej pierwszy. Jego duma mu na to nie pozwoli.

-Alec! – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Magnusa, który cały rozpromieniony szedł w moją stronę. – No na reszcie! Myślałem, że będę musiał cię wyciągać siłą z tej klasy.

-Przepraszam, ale musiałem zostać jeszcze na chwilę – wyjaśniłem, także uśmiechając się na widok Magnusa.

-Ok, ok. nie przepraszaj. Wybaczamy – wtrąciła Izabelle, która z resztą paczki zdążyła już do nas podejść. – To co teraz robimy?

-No idziemy do domu chyba nie? – zapytałem.

-Niezupełnie – powiedział Magnus z małą nutką tajemnicy w głosie. Popatrzyłem na niego pytająco. Ubrany był w fioletową koszulę, czarne rurki, skórzaną kurtkę z… z brokatem? Tak to na pewno brokat. Miał go pełno i to nie tylko na kurtce. Miał go we włosach lekko natapirowanych, trochę na spodniach i na powiekach. Po prostu cały się świecił, jak w tedy, kiedy go poznałem. Uśmiechnąłem się na to wspomnienie, a na moich policzkach znowu wykwitły rumieńce. Magnus za pewne to zauważył i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i po chwili dodał patrząc się na mnie. – Razem z Clary, Jonathan'em, Sebastianem, Cate i Ragsem chcieliśmy uczcić wasz pierwszy dzień w szkole i chcieliśmy zabrać was na kręgle. Co wy na to?

-Jasne! – wykrzyknęli równocześnie Jace i Izzy. „**No tak, oni to pierwsi do zabawy", **pomyślałem. Kiedy nic nie odpowiedziałem, zaraz wszystkie twarze skupiły się na mnie. Westchnąłem.

-No niech będzie. Idziemy! – powiedziałem i wszyscy razem wyszliśmy ze szkoły.


	9. VII rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: No tak masz rację! A więc oświadczam to teraz:**

_**Zacny tytuł do rozdziału poprzedniego, pt. "To on!" wymyśliła Intoxic, pijąc puszkę PEPSI!**_

**I tak masz rację Magnus musi pokazać, jak się gra :)**

**Glittery Angel: Tak to ten sam, kochany John! A co do chłopaków, to najwięksi przyjaciele Ever :)  
**

**Roxxie: Nie nie dogadujemy się, ale jakoś tak wychodzi. Tak. To ten sam Michael. A co do Jonathan'a, to nie tylko ty jesteś zaskoczona, ale pomyślałam, że chociaż tym razem może być ociupinkę miły.**

**Kokosz: Ojj dużo by miał tych zalet! Ale nie martw się, nie zamęczysz, choćbyś miała wymieniać wszystkie. **

**Ewelina: Powiem Ci, że masz na prawdę dobrą intuicję :) Ale nie będę zdradzać szczegółów!**

* * *

**VII rozdział.**

**Kręgle.**

Po kilku minutach od wyjścia ze szkoły, dotarliśmy w końcu do kręgielni. Okazała się być spora, kolorowa i mieściła się w pobliżu naszej budy. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w takim miejscu i trochę byłem tym przerażony. Miałem przeczucie, że będzie tu tłum ludzi. Na szczęście moje przeczucia okazały się bezpodstawne. W środku była dzisiaj niewielka liczba starszych osób oraz kilkoro dzieciaków z gimnazjum. Poza nimi i naszą grupą, zero żywego ducha. Na moje szczęście nie było nikogo znajomego, bo mogli by się ze mnie naśmiewać. Nagle poczułem ciepły dotyk na swojej dłoni. Spojrzałem w dół i dostrzegłem, że Magnus chwycił moją dłoń w swoją i splótł nasze palce. Moje serce przyspieszyło, wewnątrz poczułem niewyobrażalne ciepło, na policzkach za pewne wystąpił mi rumieniec.

Z jednej strony chciałem puścić jego dłoń, gdy ciągnął mnie do lady, byśmy wybrali sobie buty do gry. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chciałem być z nim. Nie. Po prostu bałem się reakcji otoczenia. Wciąż pamiętam, co się stało, gdy ujawniłem się w poprzedniej szkole, i wciąż w myślach miałem obraz z przed klubu. W głowie grały mi znowu te wszystkie wyzwiska i obrzydzone spojrzenia. Wzdrygnąłem się. Nie chciałem ponownie przez to przechodzić. Ale z drugiej strony pragnąłem czegoś więcej z Magnusem. To pierwszy chłopak, na którego zwróciłem większą uwagę od czasu, gdy zakochałem się w Jace'ie, a poza tym Magnus był bardzo atrakcyjny.

Idąc szybkim krokiem razem z Magnusem, rozglądałem się jeszcze na boki, czy aby nikogo znajomego tu nie ma i czy nie przybywa ludzi. Nie lubiłem zatłoczonych miejsc, przez nie czuje się jakby osaczony. Czuje wtedy wszystkich oczy na sobie. A ja chciałem pozostać niezauważony. Ale czy z Magnusem przy boku można być niezauważonym? Ten facet to chodząca kula dyskotekowa i choinka na boże narodzenie w jednym. Jego się nie dało nie zauważyć. Z tym całym brokatem, biżuterią, makijażem i obcisłymi, kolorowymi ciuchami, nie mogło przejść się obojętnie obok niego. Idąc do kręgielni widziałem jak wszyscy się za nim oglądali. Nie tylko ładne dziewczyny, ale też i przystojni chłopacy. Jeden z nich nawet mrugnął do Magnusa, a ten w odpowiedzi szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął. Miałem ochotę wydrapać oczy i skopać tyłek temu blondynowi. Jak on śmiał podrywać Magnusa, kiedy ten szedł ze mną?!

-Alec? – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Magnusa i jego ręka, którą machał mi przed oczami.

-C…co? – zapytałem, otrząsając się zupełnie z rozpamiętywania. Podniosłem wzrok, Mags stał obok mnie oparty o ladę i szeroko się uśmiechając, ale oprócz niego nikogo już nie było. Rozejrzałem się szybko wyglądając reszty naszych znajomych, ale nigdzie nie mogłem ich dostrzec.

-Wszyscy poszli na tory – wyjaśnił mój kolega. – Za to ja tu jestem i pytałem jaki masz rozmiar butów?

-Aaa, 41 – odparłem pośpiesznie, a Magnus poprosił dziewczynę, która stała za ladą o buty dla mnie i dla siebie. Przebraliśmy je szybko, a Magnus ponownie złączył nasze dłonie i razem ruszyliśmy na nasz wybrany tor. Kiedy byliśmy dosłownie metr przed torem, gwałtownie się zatrzymałem, przypominając sobie nagle, że przecież ja w ogóle nie umiem grać! Chłopak czując za pewne upór z mojej strony, odwrócił się do mnie.

-Co się stało? –zapytał z troską, uważnie mi się przyglądając.

-No wiesz, bo ja… ja nie umiem grać w kręgle – wyznałem cicho, rumieniąc się znowu.

Magnus zaśmiał się cicho, dotykając mojego policzka wolną ręką i jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechając.

-Oh, Alec, trzeba było tak od razu. Nie martw się nauczę cię kotku – powiedział mrugając do mnie. „No nie, jeśli wcześniej się rumieniłem, to teraz wyglądam jak burak", pomyślałem przeklinając się duchu, gdy Magnus ciągnął mnie w stronę toru.

Postawił mnie na środku i powiedział, że pójdzie po kulę. Bałem się, że przyniesie jakąś kolorową, brokatową, ale chyba takiej nie mieli bo zadowolił się niebieską.

-Wybrałem taką, w kolorze twoich oczu – szepnął mi do ucha, stając za mną. Uśmiechnąłem się. Czułem jak Magnus staje za mną tak blisko, że przy każdym ruchu mogliśmy ocierać się o siebie. Następnie poczułem ciepło na swoim brzuchu. Spojrzałem przerażony w dół, zielonooki trzymał tam swoją dłoń, poczułem się dziwnie. Jeszcze nikt inny mnie tak nie dotykał, ale podobało mi się to. Podniosłem szybko głowę, kiedy Magnus wsadził mi do ręki kulę. Bałem się, że ją opuszczę, ale nie potrzebnie, gdyż Magnus położył swoją dłoń na mojej i nakazał wsadzić palce do dziur kuli. – Rozluźnij się i stań w rozkroku, cofnij jedną nogę – nakazał, ciągle szepcząc mi do ucha. Westchnąłem i rozluźniłem się w jego ramionach. – A teraz na trzy puść kulę – przytaknąłem, a Magnus lekko nami kierował. Delikatnie chwycił moje prawe ramię i cofnął je do tyłu. Poczułem dreszcze od jego dotyku – 1… 2… i 3! –Wypuściłem kulę z rąk z pomocą mojego instruktora. Kula toczyła się szybko po torze, aż w końcu zbiła wszystkie kręgle, co do jednego. Podskoczyłem szczęśliwy i obróciłem się do Magsa.

-Dzięki! – wykrzyknąłem, rzucając mu się na szyję impulsywnie.

Magnus na szczęście zdążył mnie złapać. Dobrze, że miał równowagę, bo inaczej runęlibyśmy na podłogę. Następnie wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, nachyliłem się, aby dać Magnusowi buziaka w policzek, ale on miał chyba inne plany, gdyż przekręcił głowę i zamiast w policzek, trafiłem na jego usta. Poczułem jego delikatne i miękkie wargi na swoich. Byłem zszokowany, jeszcze nigdy się nie całowałem. Ale kiedy Magnus przejechał językiem po moich wargach, automatycznie rozchyliłem usta, a moje ręce powędrowały na jego szyję. On natomiast nadal trzymając mnie w swoich ramionach przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Przez moment jeszcze się całowaliśmy. Był to krótki, delikatny, ale bardzo uczuciowy pocałunek. Po chwili odsunęliśmy się od siebie, a Magnus powoli i delikatnie postawił mnie na ziemi, lecz nadal pozostaliśmy w nieznacznej odległości. Moje serce waliło, jak oszalałe. Popatrzyłem w górę, na kocie oczy Magnusa. I kiedy już chciałem coś powiedzieć, usłyszeliśmy wymowne chrząknięcie. Momentalnie odsunąłem się od chłopaka speszony. Ten popatrzył na mnie zszokowany moją reakcją, a z jego miny można było wyczytać, że czuje się odrzucony. Odwróciłem wzrok, i nagle wokół nas rozbrzmiał męski głos, który znałem już, aż za dobrze.

-Czyżbyśmy wam przeszkodzili chłopcy?

* * *

**A/N" Rozdział stworzony wraz z pomocą Intoxic! :D**


	10. VIII rozdział

**A/N: Ewelina: Tak nareszcie pocałunek! Ale niestety wszystko co dobre się kiedyś tam kończy... Istotnie pierwszy tekst należy do Intoxic :)**

**Kokosz: Hahahaha taki jest plan! Muszę jakoś was zachęcić do czytania tych wypocin xd I tak wiem, moja wina, moja wina, moja bardzo ciężka wina, że pojawiają sie tak późno ale ostatnio nie miałam coś czasu, ale już niedługo przerwa więc przypuszczam, że będą pojawiać się wcześniej!**

**Glittery Angel: No niestety, a bardziej stety, ale nie nie ma nic innego do roboty chyba!  
**

**Blue Daisiess: Bardzo się ciesze, że mogę cię powitać w tym jakże skromnym gronie czytelników XD Tak wiem, że ta grupa, jest bardzoo uboga, ale z tych wszystkich to polecam ci Ty i ja to jedno Intoxic, ale pewnie to już znasz jeśli przewertowałaś wszystko, a jeśli nie to zachęcam do czytania! No i cieszę się, że podobają ci się postacie, mam nadzieję, że nie zmienisz zdania i nadal będziesz nas zaszczycać swoją obecnością :) **

* * *

**VIII rozdział.**

**Pocałunek, który zmienił wszystko!**

Nie mogłem uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Byłem w tej kręgielni z Alexandrem. Od tak dawna chciałem gdzieś wyjść, po prostu być tylko z nim. I nie ważne, że byli tu też nasi inni znajomi. Dla mnie się liczyło to, że byłem tu ja i Alec. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, dyskretnie, czy Alec też coś czuje do mnie. Ja za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzałem, miałem w brzuchu motyle. Robiło mi się ciepło w okolicy serca. Czyżbym się zakochał? Tak szybko? Przecież dopiero widziałem go drugi raz. Czy to może być miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Czy coś tak ckliwego mogło mi się przydarzyć? Nie miałem pojęcia, co to za uczucie, które mam wobec Alexandra, ale cokolwiek to było, chciałem tego więcej. I udało mi się nawet złapać już go za rękę. Idealnie się układała razem z moją, jakby była stworzona dla niej. A gdy zbliżyłem się do niego i stanąłem za nim, kładąc moją dłoń na jego brzuchu, poczułem, że dostał dreszczy od mojego dotyku, czyżby mu się podobało? A potem pokazałem mu, jak trzeba rzucić kulę.

-Dzięki!—usłyszałem jego krzyk radości, gdy zbił wszystkie kręgle. Ale to co zrobił następnie, zbiło mnie z pantałyku na chwilę.

Alec rzucił mi się na szyję i chciał mnie pocałować, chyba w policzek. Ale ja szybciej przekręciłem głowę i nasze usta się zetknęły. Czułem jak Alec drętwieje w moich ramionach. Był jak sparaliżowany, jego miękkie, malinowe usta w ogóle nie reagowały na mój gest. Już chciałem się od niego odsunąć i przeprosić, ale w tej samej chwili Alec rozluźnił się w moim uścisku i zarzucił swoje ręce na moją szyję i w końcu odwzajemnił mój pocałunek. Uśmiechnąłem się pomiędzy nimi. Alec naprawdę odwzajemnił mój pocałunek. Tak marzyłem o tej chwili, a teraz kiedy ona nadeszła czułem się jak w siódmym niebie. Kiedy tylko poczułem, że Alec rozluźnił się do końca, przyciągnąłem go jeszcze bliżej, tak, że teraz dzieliły nas od siebie tylko nasze ubrania. Przesunąłem językiem po jego cienkiej wardze. Alec natychmiast zrozumiał ten gest i otworzył swoje usta, abym mógł wsunąć swój do środka. Zacząłem wodzić nim po jego podniebieniu. Jeszcze przez moment się całowaliśmy, po czym ostrożnie postawiłem Alec'a na ziemi. Staliśmy ramię w ramie, nasze oddechy były nie równe, moje serce waliło jak u małego ptaszka. Czułem się wspaniale, a kiedy czarnowłosy spojrzał prosto w moje oczy, wiedziałem, że i jemu się to podobało. I kiedy, już otwierał usta, żeby za pewne coś powiedzieć, wokół nas rozbrzmiało wymowne chrząknięcie, a po nim rozbrzmiał głęboki, męski głos. Alec momentalnie odsunął się ode mnie i spuścił wzrok. Poczułem się urażony. Czemu on mi to robi? Czy nie widzi, że mi na nim zależy?

-Czyżbyśmy wam przeszkodzili chłopcy?

Oderwałem wzrok od niebieskookiego i przeniosłem oczy na intruza. Osoba, która nam przeszkodziła okazała się wysokim mężczyzną, w średnim wieku. Miał ciemno brązowe włosy oraz oczy, w kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Wpatrywał się co chwila to we mnie, to w Alec'a. Miałem wrażenie, że chce nas przewiercić na wylot.

-Tato? Co ty tutaj robisz? Myślałem, że jesteś w pracy.– zapytał zdezorientowany Alec. Spojrzałem na niego. Rumienił się i to mocno, co dodawało mu jeszcze większego uroku. Patrzył na tego mężczyznę wyraźnie zaskoczony.

-Co ja tu robię? – mężczyzna widocznie wymigiwał się od odpowiedzi. Widać było, że jest zmieszany. – Co ty tu robisz do cholery Alexandrze...I dlaczego...całowałeś tego...tego chłopaka?

-No ja ten, tego…. ja – Alec zaczął się jąkać. – Ja… ja.. ja go wcale nie całowałem!

I w tedy, nie wytrzymałem. Czy on naprawdę zaprzeczył, tego co przed chwilą między nami zaszło? Czy to w ogóle nic dla niego nie znaczyło?

-Ach tak?! – wykrzyknąłem poirytowany w jego stronę. Alec spojrzał na mnie z przepraszającym spojrzeniem. Ale byłem na niego za bardzo zły, żeby to mnie uspokoiło. Nie. Może nie zły, ale zraniony. Tak poczułem się zraniony. Myślałem, że coś dla niego znaczę, pomimo, że nie znamy się za długo. Myślałem, że choć trochę mu na mnie zależy. – Jeśli się nie całowaliśmy, to twoim zdaniem co to było?!

-Ja…

-Alexandrze! Wytłumacz co się tu dzieje! – krzyknął jego ojciec, przeszywając mnie obrzydzonym wzrokiem.

-Twój syn jest gejem? – w tym samym czasie rozległ się cienki, kobiecy głos. Mężczyzna obejrzał się przez ramię, a za niego wyłoniła się średniego wzrostu blondynka, która podeszła do nas bliżej. Z bliska jej oczy przybrały kolor błękitu. Ubrana w czarną sukienkę do kolan, która podkreślała jej szczupłą sylwetkę i czarną skórzaną kurtkę i buty na obcasie. Podeszła do nas szybko i spojrzała najpierw na ojca niebieskookiego, a ten nie odwzajemniając jej spojrzenia, odwrócił czym prędzej głowę w naszą stronę. Widząc to kobieta, także spojrzała na nas. Przez chwilę lustrowała mnie wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na Alec'a i ponownie wróciła nim do mężczyzny. – Ten niebieskooki chłopak to twój syn? I jest gejem?

-Mój syn nie jest żadnym przebrzydłym gejem Annmarie! To niedorzeczność! Mój syn nie jest, żadnym gejem! – Obserwowałem twarz ojca Alec'a. Mężczyzna cały poczerwieniał, a żyłka na jego szyi pulsowała tak mocno, że myślałem, że zaraz wybuchnie. Patrzył się na kobietę z wściekłością w oczach. Ona natomiast ciągle przyglądała się Alec'owi, który cały przestraszony i blady na twarzy spoglądał na ojca. Chyba tylko ja zatrzymałem zimną krew w tej sytuacji.

-Naprawdę? No wiesz, przed chwilą wyglądało to inaczej.

-Alec! Alec! – wypowiedź Annamarie przerwał męski głos dochodzący za naszych pleców. Obróciłem się. Z przeciwnej strony Sali biegł do nas Jace. Był cały zdyszany, ale cały czas nawoływał Alec'a i wymachiwał rękoma. – Alec! Widziałem ta… - krzyknął, kiedy dobiegł, lecz zawahał się spostrzegłszy swojego ojczyma. Umilkł natychmiast, wyprostował się i zwrócił swoje złote oczy na mężczyznę kiwając mu lekko głową. – Dzień dobry tato.

-Jace?! Co ty tu robisz?! Nie mów mi, że ty też jesteś gejem!

-Co? Gejem? Jak… - Jace popatrzył przestraszony na Alec'a, który pokręcił nerwowo głową i patrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Złotowłosy w net pojął o co chodzi i ponownie odwrócił się do ojczyma. – Nie, nie jestem gejem!

-Masz szczęście! Ale co ty tutaj robisz?! Mieliście być wszyscy już dawno w domu! Jeszcze mi powiedz, że wasza siostra, Izabelle jest z wami!

-No… No tak – ciągnął dalej Jace. Alec nic się już nie odzywał tylko stał cały biały na twarzy, bledszy nawet niż zwykle. Choć widziałem, że trochę odetchnął, jak ojciec zmienił trochę temat. Wiem, jak dużo to musi go kosztować. To całe ukrywanie się. Chciałem teraz go przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie przy jego ojcu. Niebieskooki nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył. – Przyszliśmy tu wszyscy: ja, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Clary, Jonathan, Sebastian, Cate i Ragnor. Przyszliśmy tutaj po szkole, żeby uczcić nasz pierwszy dzień w…

-Wystarczy Jace! Już wszystko wiem! A teraz wracając do sprawy Alec'a, czy ty kiedykolwiek miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć, że jesteś gejem!?

-Ja nie...

-Nie wiem, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! – mężczyzna zlekceważył słowa syna i nie dopuszczał go do głosu. – To nie dopuszczalne! To obrzydliwe! Aleksandrze ja wiem, że dzisiejsze nastolatki mają strasznie wybujałą wyobraźnie, ale ty nie jesteś, żadnym przebrzydłym, gejem! Nie możesz nim być! To nie dopuszczalne! To koszmarne! To się w głowie nie mieści! Ty..

W tym momencie nie wytrzymałem, jak on mógł tak obrażać Alec'a. To, że gra w innej drużynie nie oznacza, że ma go obrażać. Nie wierzę, że to jego ojciec. Jak on może coś takiego mówić, na własnego syna. Byłem wściekły nikt, nie będzie obrażał Alec'a. Nikt dopóki ja żyję i jestem u jego boku. Nawet jego ojciec.

-Wystarczy! – krzyknąłem w jego stronę. Mężczyzna podniósł na mnie swój wściekły wzrok. Podeszłem do niego, tak blisko, że staliśmy twarzą w twarz. Kiedy szłem, kątem oka zauważyłem jak Alec wciąga mocno powietrze, a Jace blednie na twarzy. Oni ewidentnie bali się swojego ojca. Nawet Złotowłosy Chłopiec, który wyglądał mi na takiego, który niczego, ani nikogo się nie boi. Tym bardziej poczułem, że musze coś z tym zrobić. Spojrzałem prosto w jego oczy. – Niech pan zostawi tego chłopaka w spokoju! To nie jest pańska sprawa, kogo on woli, chłopaków czy dziewczyny! Niech pan lepiej się zamknie i pomyśli do kogo mówi! Mówi pan do syna, a nie do jakiegoś śmiecia! I niech pan lepiej zabierze swoją kochankę i spieprza mi stąd!

-Magnus! – zza pleców dobiegł mnie błagalny ton niebieskookiego. Odwróciłem się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. On natomiast się nie uśmiechał tylko patrzył tymi swoimi niebieskimi, wielkimi oczyma, w których tak lubiłem się zatracić. I kiedy już chciałem odciągnąć go w przeciwną stronę i oddalić się jak najdalej, w ciszę wdarł się ponownie wzburzony głos jego ojca.

-Jak śmiesz do mnie tak mówić! Ty okropny, plugawy pedale! Nie jesteś wart na…

-Tak! Tak! Już to słyszałem! – rzuciłem sarkastycznie. – A poza tym to, nie ma pan prawa obrażać mnie! A tym bardziej swojego syna, Alec'a! A jeśli to się panu nie podoba, to ma pan problem!

Dalszych słów już nie dosłyszałem, gdyż wziąłem Alec'a za rękę i pociągnąłem go do wyjścia.

* * *

**A/N: Rozdział stworzony z pomocą Intoxic (jak ja cię lubię normalnie) xD**

**A następny rozdział postaram się dodać w piątek :)**


	11. VIII A rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: Ok! Zamówienie przyjęte i zanotowane! Dostaniesz swoją PEPSI, PIZZE PEPERONI I ORZECHOWCA jak tylko wpadniesz znowu! Hahahahahahaha Magnus odszczekujący Robertowi = mini bulwers!**

**Kokosz: Może to i nie fair, że prawie wszędzie, to Robert odgrywa tego złego, no ale cóż to chyba jego rola, w końcu ktoś musi xd. Hymmmm... Czy będzie rozwód?... Hymmm... Na to będziesz musiała poczekać! A co do dziwnych miejsc z nagłą weną to akurat wiem coś o tym... :)**

**Glittery Angel: Ogólnie takie scenki, staram się pokazywać z dwóch punktów widzenia. Myślę, że w ten sposób lepiej sie wczuć w postać i ogólnie w opowiadanie, jeśli opisujemy coś z dwóch punktów widzenia. A co do Magnusa, to jeszcze nic! Maggie jeszcze nie raz będzie miał szansę odpyskować, i to nie tylko Robertowi!...**

* * *

**VIIIA rozdział.**

**Będę przy tobie.**

Chłopak nadal był przestraszony i nie wiem, czy w tamtym czasie w ogóle kontaktował ze światem. Oczy miał puste, wpatrzone prosto przed siebie. Nawet nie próbował się wyrwać z mojego uścisku. Był jak marionetka, kompletnie odcięty od rzeczywistości.

Kiedy weszliśmy przed kręgielnie i oddaliliśmy się od niej, niebieskooki dopiero, powoli zaczął nabierać kolorów.

-Wdech i wydech Alec! Wdech i wydech – instruowałem go, kiedy stanęliśmy nieopodal na chodniku, aby chłopak mógł się trochę uspokoić. – Wdech i wydech. Wdech i…

-Dobra, dobra Magnus już! – powiedział niebieskooki, machając ręką, abym już był cicho. – Już wszystko dobrze. Chodź wrócimy po Izzy i Jace'a i wrócimy do domu.

-Chcesz tam teraz wrócić?! Po tym wszystkim? Przecież twój ojciec jeszcze tam jest. Może poczekasz tutaj a ja tam wrócę i…

- Nie! Trudno. Muszę wrócić po moje rodzeństwo i nie ważne, czy mój ojciec tam jest czy nie! – oświadczył stanowczym tonem niebieskooki. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć, przekonać, żeby tu został, a ja w tym czasie wróciłbym tam i zabrał jego rodzeństwo, a później odprowadził ich do domu. Ale zanim to zrobiłem, ubiegł mnie jakiś głos, dochodzący spod kręgielni.

-Alec! Alec! – Z budynku wyłonił się blondyn, rozglądając się wokół. Kiedy nas zobaczył, od razu ruszył pędem przed siebie. – Alec! Czekaj! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć!

-No co jest? – zapytał niebieskooki, kiedy młodszy dobiegł do nas, cały zdyszany.

-No bo ja ten no…. – znowu plątał mu się język, ale tym razem bardziej ze zmęczenia, niż ze zdenerwowanie. Jace wyglądał jakby obiegł cały budynek dookoła kilka razy. Jednak po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił najszybciej, jak potrafił. – Widziałem ojca całującego się z Anną!

-Co? Jace wiesz, że nic nie rozumiem, jak tak gadasz. Powiedz to wolniej. – oznajmił znużonym tonem Alec.

-Widziałem ojca całującego się z Anną! – wyksztusił, blondyn cedząc każde słowo z osobna.

Kiedy to powiedział od razu do mnie dotarło kim jest ta dziewczyna z kręgielni. „**To była jego kochanka!"**, pomyślałem, ale nie powiedziałem tego na głos, chociaż zdawało się, że te słowa zawisły nad nami niczym ciemne chmury.

Spojrzałem uważnie na Alec'a. Nie mogłem dokładnie odczytać teraz co czuje. Był blady, bledszy niż zwykle. Kolory znowu odeszły z jego twarzy. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, czy zwymiotuje. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły w szoku tak, że myślałem, że zaraz mu wypadną z oczodołów. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Jace'a, który już doszedł do siebie i bacznie obserwował reakcje brata.

-Że jak?! To nie możliwe, on nie mógł zrobić tego mamie. Nie mógł! – Alec mówił zdezorientowanym tonem. Starał sie nas przekonać, że to nie może być prawda, chociaż sam za pewne w to nie wierzył. Umilkł na chwilę, po czym nagle w doznanym oświeceniu, krzyknął na cała ulicę. – Ona jest jego kochanką?! Ojciec ma kochankę!?

-Właśnie to próbuję ci uświadomić. Widziałem jak ojciec całował Annę! On to zrobił Alec!

I w tedy na twarz Alec'a ponownie wróciły wszystkie kolory. Twarz mu się zrobiła czerwona, oczy zwężyły i zapłonęły złowrogo. Widziałem w nich nienawiść, gniew, irytacje, które także odzwierciedlały się na jego twarzy.

-Jak on śmie zdradzać mamę! Co za palant z niego! Jak go…

-Alec! Uspokój się! – przerwałem jego krzyki. Bałem się, że pójdzie zaraz do środka, znajdzie swojego ojca i coś mu zrobi, więc złapałem go mocno za ramiona udaremniając ucieczkę. Wierzgał jeszcze przez chwilę i krzyczał, że musi coś z tym zrobić, ale ja nadal go nie puszczałem. W między czasie, kiedy próbowałem uspokoić niebieskookiego, Jace pobiegł do środka pożegnać się z innymi i zabrać Izzy.

Zanim wrócili, Alec zdążył się już opanować. Pewnie ze względu na Izzy, której za żadne skarby nie chciał poinformować o tym co zaszło przed chwilą.

-Nie chcę denerwować Izzy. Ona nie musi o tym wiedzieć. – oznajmił czarnowłosy, kiedy uwolniłem go z uścisku. – Sam sobie z nim porozmawiam.

„**Coś mi się wydaje, że nie będzie to miła rozmowa"**, pomyślałem. Ale za nim zdążyłem coś odpowiedzieć, dołączyli do nas Izabelle i Jace i ruszyliśmy do ich domu.

Izabelle przez całą drogę opowiadał, jak fajnie bawiła się na kręglach. To fajnie, że chociaż on się świetnie bawiła. To znaczy nie licząc tego momentu z ojcem Alec'a, ja też się świetnie bawiłem. I miałem wrażenie, że pomimo tamtych nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń Alec także się świetnie bawił.

-Mo..może wejdziesz do środka? – zwrócił się do mnie niebieskooki, kiedy drzwi wejściowe do jego domu zamknęły się za jego rodzeństwem. Na początku myślałem, że się przesłyszałem, ale kiedy spojrzałem na niego, całego się rumieniejącego i patrzącego na mnie wyczekującym wzrokiem, wiedziałem, że się nie myliłem. On naprawdę zapraszał mnie do siebie. No ok. Może to nic takiego, ale jednak. – Magnus? Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, tak. – odpowiedziałem pośpiesznie.

-To wejdziesz do nas?

-Jasne! Z przyjemnością – powiedziałem uśmiechając się szeroko do niego, na co on także zareagował uśmiechem i wpuścił mnie do środka.

Kiedy zamknął za nami drzwi, poprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju, który mieścił się na pierwszym piętrze. Sypialnia okazała się średniej wielkości pomieszczeniem, pomalowanym na ciemny niebieski. Szafa, biurko były z ciemnego drewna. Alec usiadł na łóżku pokrytym szarą pościelą. Zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na krzesło, po czym poklepał miejsce koło siebie. W mgnieniu oka znalazłem się koło niego.

-Wiesz, bardzo się cieszę, że mnie tu zaprosiłeś – oznajmiłem, zgodnie z prawdą jeszcze bardziej się do niego uśmiechając, jednak tym razem w odpowiedzi nie zobaczyłem tego promiennego uśmiechu co wcześniej. Zamiast tego, zobaczyłem smutne oczy pełne łez. Od razu go przytuliłem. Niebieskooki bez żadnych protestów wtulił się we mnie. Po chwili poczułem jak moja koszulka robi się mokra. **„O nie! Nie pozwolę, żeby mój Alexander płakał. Nie pozwolę. Nigdy."**, pomyślałem i ująłem go pod brodę, aby ponownie na mnie spojrzał. – Alec, co się stało?

-Wiesz – zaczął podciągając nosem. – Myślałem, że jestem gotów. Gotów na to, żeby wyjść z ukrycia. Przestać udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Myślałem, że dam radę się z tym zmierzyć. A teraz.. – zawahał się a z jego oczu znowu popłynęły łzy. Otarłem je delikatnie swoim kciukiem. – A teraz kiedy mój ojciec. Mój własny ojciec mnie znienawidził, bo jestem gejem.

-Alec. On nie może cię znienawidzić, tylko dlatego, że jesteś gejem – odparłem stanowczo.

-Ale, Magnus. Nie rozumiesz. Ja przez całe swoje życie myślałem, że moja rodzina jest idealna, szczęśliwa. Ale teraz, kiedy wszystko legło w gruzach. Wszystko rozsypało się jak chatka z kart. To wszystko było kłamstwem rozumiesz? Mój ojciec zdradzał, cóż właściwie to ciągle zdradza moją mamę. Magnus co ja mam robić? – spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Aż serce mi się ścisnęło kiedy, tak na mnie patrzył. Otarłem jeszcze kilka łez, które wypełzły spod jego powiek. Nie wiedziałem co mam mu poradzić., Jak go pocieszyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji. Moja mama nie miała większego problemu, z tym kogo lubię. A mój ojciec, cóż on od roku mieszka w Szwajcarii. Widuję go tylko od czasu do czasu na czacie, a przez Internet nie zdążyłem go o tym poinformować. Chciałem mu to wyznać jak w końcu wróci. No ale nie o mnie teraz chodzi. Teraz chodzi o Alec'a. Musiałem mu jakoś pomóc. Po prostu musiałem.

-Alec, kochanie. Posłuchaj, pomogę ci rozumiesz? Chociaż jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale ci pomogę. Nie zostawię cię. Będę przy tobie. Nawet w tedy, kiedy będziesz chciał mnie wywalić przez okno, ja i tak zostanę i będę cię wspierał.

-Wiem Magnus. I bardzo ci za to dziękuję – powiedział wycierając oczy chusteczką, którą mu podałem. – Dziękuję ci, że jesteś ze mną. Nie wiem, czy poradziłbym sobie, gdyby nie ty. Nie wiem, czy dałbym sobie z tym wszystkim radę.

-Dlatego tu jestem – oświadczyłem uśmiechając się do niego, tym razem i on zareagował uśmiechem. Ulżyło mi. Alec znowu się uśmiechał, tak dobrze było zobaczyć go uśmiechającego się. – No i widzisz? Od razu lepiej jak się uśmiechasz!

Alec zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie się we mnie wtulił.

-A teraz proszę cię, nie myśl już o tym i porozmawiajmy o czymś innym co? – Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a niebieskooki przytaknął mi lekko nie podnosząc głowy z mojej klatki piersiowej. Tak długo czekałem na to, żeby mu to powiedzieć. – Alexandrze muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Czarnowłosy zareagował na moje słowa całkiem inaczej, niż się spodziewałem. Poderwał się z łóżka i zaczął machać rękami na wszystkie strony, a jego oczy znowu zrobiły się szkliste.

-Nie… nie, nie! Nie chcę tego słuchać! – krzyczał łamiącym się głosem. – Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz, a teraz chcesz się wycofać?! Magnus nie możesz…

-Alec! Uspokój się! Ja wcale nie chcę cie zostawiać! – oznajmiłem stanowczym tonem, przyciągając do siebie. Chłopak usiadł obok, a ja ująłem jego drżące ręce w swoje i zamknąłem w lekkim uścisku. – Alexandrze, ja wcale nie chcę cię zostawić.

-Nie? – zapytał otępiały.

-Nie – potwierdziłem. – Nie chcę cie zostawić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Posłuchaj, chcę żebyś wiedział, że bardzo cię lubię. Kiedy cię poznałem, w tedy pod Pandemonium, cóż, od tamtej pory, nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Po prostu nie mogę. Zaczarowałeś mnie i nic na to nie poradzę. I chociaż poznaliśmy się bardzo nie dawno, to mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy znali się od zawsze. Jakbyś był moim przyjacielem od wieków. Znał mnie na wylot. Jeszcze nikt, tak jak ty mnie nie zaintrygował. Jeszcze nikt tak na mnie nie działał. Mam wrażenie, że jakaś tajemnicza siła przyciąga mnie do ciebie i nic nie mogę na to poradzić, nie mogę się od tego uwolnić. Nie. Ja nie chcę się od tego uwolnić. Chcę być blisko ciebie bez względu na wszystko i wszystkich. I chciałbym to ciągnąć, rozwinąć. Chciałbym lepiej cię poznać.

-Ja… Ja też tego chcę Magnus. Chcę cię lepiej poznać. Tylko Magnus, ja… ja nei umiem, to znaczy… nie potrafię się przemóc i się ujawnić. Nie jestem na to gotowy, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszych przejściach.

-Wiem. Rozumiem cię doskonale. Sam przez to kiedyś przechodziłem. Więc posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie – powiedziałem i ponownie ująłem go pod brodę i spojrzałem głęboko w te niebieskie i głębokie, jak ocean oczy. – Jestem przy tobie i będę. Będę przy tobie. I nie ważne co będzie. Ja zostanę. Będę cię wspierać. Pomagać przy każdym kolejnym kroku. Pomogę ci wstać, kiedy upadniesz, będę razem się z tobą cieszyć. Rozumiesz? Ja zawsze. Powtarzam zawsze, będę przy tobie i ci pomogę. Będę jak twój anioł stróż, tylko w przyziemnej wersji. Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby coś złego ci się stało. Nigdy.

Alexander także spojrzał w moje oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, przysuwając się bliżej.

-Dziękuję – powiedział muskając swoimi wargami moje, po czym lekko mnie pocałował. Pocałunek był krótki, ale bardzo delikatny, a przede wszystkim nieziemski. W tym krótkim pocałunku, Alec przekazał mi, jak bardzo ważne są dla niego moje słowa.

* * *

**A/N: I jak wrażenia? Podobał sie wam? Czekam na wasze opinie!**

**A z racji tego, iż mamy długi weekendzik to nowy postaram się dodać we wtorek, ewentualnie w środę.**


	12. IX rozdział

**A/N: Intoxic: Po pierwsze: Klawisz ci się wcisnął? Czy to takie wymowne ii było? XD Zdecydowanie się do siebie zbliżają no i już pomału, pomału... a zresztą co ja będę gadać sama dobrze wiesz! XD Hymmmm... cała blacha mówisz? No spox kox, jak ja to mówię wykombinuję ci już tą blachę niech ci będzie :D**

**Kokosz: Hahahahahaha wszyscy zazdroszczą Intoxic, no ale nic, tobie też mogę podesłać orzechowaca i peperoni, jeśli Intoxic ich nie zje jak wpadnie, bo znając ją to nic nie zostanie XD A tu cię zaskoczę, bo pomysł naszedł mnie przed komputerem, a dokładnie na fejsie, więc nie jest jednym z tych "dziwnych miejsc". No tak, to dobre pytanie. Nie wiem czy można nazwać Magnusa Przyziemnym, ale niech już będzie, dla Alec'a może być kimkolwiek chce :)**

**Blue Daisiess: Spox kox nic się nie stało! Wybaczamy! :) Tak wiem! Moja wina, moja wina, moja bardzo wielka wina! Wszelkie błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne to moja specjalność, a w tym rozdziale było ich dużo, ponieważ był pisany w czasie ekstremalnym, ale cieszę sie, że ci się spodobał! Wątpię, czy dużo ludzi lubi Roberta, no ale kto co (czy kogo) woli. Hahaha a co do Magnusa, to jeszcze będzie miał sytuacje, w których będzie taki słodki, może nawet bardziej :D**

* * *

**IX rozdział.**

**Umówisz się ze mną?**

Przez te wszystkie dni dużo rozmyślałem. Myślałem o moim życiu, rodzinie, przyjaciołach dosłownie o wszystkim. I jak na razie, jestem pewien dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: mój ojciec zdradzał matkę. Tak zdradzał. A przynajmniej, tak mi powiedział. Obiecał, że więcej się z nią nie spotka. Zerwie wszelkie kontakty, tylko nic nie możemy powiedzieć mamie. Oczywiście nie było to do końca fair, względem jej, ale nie chciałem by cierpiała. Wolałem nic nie mówić i nie burzyć świata mojej mamie. Po drugie: Magnus i ja coraz bardziej, małymi krokami zbliżaliśmy się do siebie. Kociooki zawsze był przy mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem, a ostatnimi czasy potrzebowałem go nadzwyczaj. Gdyby nie on, sam na pewno nie dałbym sobie rady. Codziennie dziękowałem aniołom, że postawiły go na mojej drodze. Magnus nawet poza szkołą, nie odstępował mnie na krok, a w szkole zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć.

Pierwszy tydzień szkoły minął nam wszystkim bardzo szybko. Na moje szczęście, Michael zachorował i nie było go przez cały tydzień. A bez niego, jego kumple, już nie byli tacy odważni, i trzymali się z daleka od nas.

Widziałem też, że Izzy i John, coraz bardziej idą ku sobie, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Izabelle zasługiwała na kogoś, kto by się o nią troszczył. Ponad to, także Jace i Clary, pogodzili się, i wyglądało na to, że są na dobrej drodze, aby ponownie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, co już mnie trochę mniej ucieszyło.

Ciągle zależało mi na Jace'ie. Blondyna znam wprawdzie od zawsze. Kocham go i to nie tak, jak powinienem kochać swojego młodszego, przyrodniego brata. Nie kocham go jak Maxa, jak brata. Jace od zawsze był kimś więcej. Jednak odkąd poznałem Magnusa, nie byłem już tego taki pewien, czy nadal go kocham. Może to było tylko zauroczenie? A może to mi się tylko wydawało? Przez moją głowę coraz częściej przelatywały takie pytania, na które sam nie mogłem sobie odpowiedzieć. Postanowiłem więc, dać sobie czas. Postanowiłem, że jeśli spróbuję zbliżyć się do Magnusa, moje wątpliwości się rozejdą. Dowiem się, na którym mi tak naprawdę zależy.

-Hej Magnus! – krzyknąłem wybiegając ze szkoły niczym burza. Wiedziałem, że Magnus tam będzie, zawsze tam na mnie czekał. Kiedy tylko go zobaczyłem od razu podbiegłem do niego. Stał sam. Wszyscy nasi znajomi poszli już do domu. Jeszcze tylko musieliśmy poczekać na moje rodzeństwo i także mogliśmy ruszać na Manhattan. – Mam pytanie. No wiesz dzisiaj piątek, więc może wpadłbyś do nas? Zjedlibyśmy pizzę, pooglądali jakieś filmy? Co ty na to?

Za pewne rumieniłem się w tej chwili, bo Magnus jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął. Wiedziałem, że lubi kiedy to się dzieje, ale ja nie za bardzo. Nigdy nie lubiłem, kiedy moje policzki nabierały rumieńców, czułem się tym skrępowany. Ale nic na to nie poradzę, już tak mam.

Magnus przez moment przyglądał mi się uważnie swoimi zielono-żółtymi oczyma. I gdyby nie to, że stoimy teraz przed szkołą, a ja czekam na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, na pewno bym w nich zatonął.

-Ja.. No z przyjemnością Alec! – wykrzyknął uradowany i mocno mnie przytulił. Oczywiście odwzajemniłem uścisk uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Ma…Magnus! Duszę się! – wydusiłem, kiedy mocniej mnie przytulił.

-Ojj przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał z przejęciem bacznie mnie obserwując. Roześmiałem się.

-Niee! Nic mmi nie jest! - wykrztusiłem pomiędzy śmiechem.

-To nie jest zabawne – powiedział z udawaną urazę i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Ponownie się roześmiałem.

Nikt tak, jak Magnus nie potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć. I za to go lubiłem. Chociaż, nie tylko za to. Kiedy zdołałem się opanować, lekko postukałem go w łopatkę. Odwrócił lekko głowę z obrażoną miną. Ponownie chciałem się roześmiać, lecz uśmiechnąłem się tylko szeroko.

-Prze… Przepraszam! – powiedziałem, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. – Zgoda?

Magnus przewrócił teatralnie oczyma, ale odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.

-Zgoda! – wykrzyknął i pocałował mnie lekko w policzek. _**„No świetnie, i znowu wyglądam jak burak"**_, pomyślałem. – Nie mógłbym się na ciebie gniewać. Jesteś za śliczny.

Przewróciłem oczami i w tym momencie ze szkoły wyszedł Jace a za nim Izzy z John'em. Blondyn od razu do nas podszedł, natomiast moja siostra pożegnała się z jej adoratorem i po chwili także do nas dołączyła, cała w skowronkach. Znajomość z niebieskowłosym dobrze jej robi. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok.

-To jak? Ruszamy? – zapytała czarnowłosa patrząc na mnie wyczekująco.

-Taak, jasne. Chodźmy – odpowiedziałem szybko, ruszając w stronę metra.

Po długiej przejażdżce metrem i krótkim spacerze przez ulice Manhattanu doszliśmy w końcu do domu. Od razu wszyscy weszliśmy do środka.

W pierwszej kolejności Jace złapał za telefon, żeby zamówić dla nas wszystkich pizzę. Wybraliśmy peperoni z sosem meksykańskim i cztery pepsi.

Teraz pozostało nam tylko wybrać filmy i czekać na dostawcę. Mama miała wrócić dopiero po 20, a ojciec miał wrócić późno w nocy, gdyż miała jakąś ważną konferencję. Miałem nadzieję, że to naprawdę bardzo ważna konferencja, a nie „bardzo ważny" ktoś. Miałem nadzieję, że ojciec mnie nie okłamał i naprawdę z tym skończył.

-Alec! Co wolisz? „Koszmar z ulicy wiązów" czy „Dom nad jeziorem"? – z salonu dobiegł mnie głos Izzy.

-„Koszmar z ulicy wiązów" – odpowiedziałem wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy troje siedzieli na kanapie i przeglądali płyty. Kiedy weszłem do środka Magnus spojrzał na mnie spod płyty i uśmiechnął się szeroko, odpowiedziałem mu tym samym. – A ty Magnus? Co wybrałeś? – zapytałem siadając obok niego.

-Hymmm… Może być ten horror, dawno nie oglądałem nic strasznego.

-No to postanowione! – krzyknął Jace. – Oglądamy Freddiego!

Po kilku minutach oglądania pierwszej części „Koszmaru z ulicy Wiązów" zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Jace od razu się poderwał i otworzył je, zabierając pizze dostawcy.

Kiedy wrócił z nią do pokoju, rozniósł się zapach, który uwielbiałem. Świeżo wyrobionego ciasta, peperoni, i wielu innych składników. Po chwili z pizzy nie został nawet kawałek okruszka. Zjedliśmy wszystko i wróciliśmy do oglądania.

I kiedy Freddie zabił we śnie Tinę, Magnus nagle krzyknął i wtulił się mocno we mnie, a na mojej twarzy ponownie wykwitły rumieńce. Chciałem się od niego odsunąć, czułem się lekko zawstydzony, lecz w tym samym czasie spostrzegłem, że mojego rodzeństwa nie ma z nami. Wymknęli się po tak po cichu, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy. Zaśmiałem się cicho. _**„Nie ma to jak rodzeństwo, które zawsze ci pomoże"**_, pomyślałem, a Magnus jeszcze raz krzyknął i jeszcze mocniej się we mnie wtulił. Tym razem objąłem go i pogłaskałem po plecach. Tulił się do mnie, jak małe dziecko. Cały wtulony we mnie zaciskał oczy i objął mnie rękoma w pasie. Jeszcze mocniej go przytuliłem i pogłaskałem po włosach.

-Wszystko dobrze Magnus! Nie ma się czego bać. To tylko film – powtarzałem łagodnym tonem, aż w końcu się rozluźnił, lecz ciągle mnie przytulał, co o dziwo bardzo mi się podobało. – Jeśli nie chcesz oglądać, to możemy zrobić coś innego

-Nie. Już wszystko ok. Po prostu, trochę się przestraszyłem, kiedy ten wysuszony, psychopatyczny facet pojawił się na ekranie. Czy on nie słyszał o kremie z filtrem? Ktoś musi go o tym poinformować, bo strasznie się sprażył.

Zaśmiałem się. Magnus zawsze umiał mnie rozśmieszyć.

-Oh Magnus, on nie …. – zrobiłem pauzę, po czym spojrzałem na niego. Był taki uroczy, jak się bał. Uśmiechnąłem się. Fajnie jest mieć kogoś takiego jak Magnus. Prawdziwego przyjaciela, a może kogoś więcej? Coraz częściej się nad tym zastanawiałem i coraz częściej dochodziłem do wniosku, że nie chcę, żeby Magnus był tylko moim przyjacielem. Chciałem czegoś więcej. – a nie ważne. To może jednak obejrzymy coś innego? No wiesz, nie musimy tego oglądać. Izzy na pewno ma tu jakieś romansidła.

-Nie – powiedział łapiąc mnie za rękę, gdy chciałem chwycić płytę z jakimś romansidłem siostry. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, lecz nie miałem już możliwości zapytania, gdyż Magnus znalazł się tak blisko mnie, że nasze oddechy mieszały się w jedno. I kiedy jego wargi musnęły moje, drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się raptownie i do środka wleciała Izzy. No może nie tyle co wleciała, a upadła.

-Ała! Jace ty idioto! Miałeś trzymać te drzwi! – wrzasnęła stając z podłogi i masując z czoło. Podniosłem się raptownie. Czy oni nas podglądali?! Jak mogli?!

-No sory! One same się otworzyły! – odpowiedział blondyn szczerząc się do Izzy. – Poza tym ja ci nie kazałem całować podłogi!

-Ty idioto! – wrzasnęła rzucając się na niego.

-Ej, ej! EJ! – wrzasnąłem rozdzielając ich i stając pośrodku. Byłem wściekły, czułem jak krew dopływa mi do twarzy.– Co wy do cholery robicie?! Podglądaliście nas?! Czy wy zwariowaliście do końca?!

-Ja.. my.. To był jego pomysł! – krzyknęła Izzy wskazując na Jace'a.

-Chyba ocipiałaś do końca! To nie był mój pomysł tylko twój! Kto ciągle namawiał, żebyśmy poszli i zobaczyli „jak sprawy się mają"?! – zapytał drwiącym tonem, kreśląc cudzysłów przy ostatnich słowach.

-Wcale nie...

-Oh zamknijcie się już! – wrzasnąłem na obydwu mierząc ich wzrokiem. – Zachowujecie się jak dzieci?! Wiecie, co? Nie chce mi się z wami gadać. Mam was dosyć – powiedziałem stanowczo, biorąc zaskoczonego kociookiego chłopaka za rękę i wyprowadzając go z pokoju i zatrzaskując za nami drzwi. Ciągle trzymając go za rękę, zaprowadziłem do swojej sypialni. I gdy tylko drzwi zatrząsnęły się za nami, zacząłem swoje przeprosiny.

-Magnus, bardzo cię przepraszam za moje rodzeństwo! Nie wiem co w nich wstąpiło, normalnie się tak nie zachowują. No może Jace, on zawsze jest irytujący, ale to Jace. Natomiast Izzy.. no cóż nie wiem co powiedzieć. Strasznie cię przepraszam ja…

-Alec! Ci! Już jest ok! Nie masz za co przepraszać. A nie przepraszam, może jednak masz… - zrobił pauzę i przysunął się do mnie. Już drugi raz dzisiaj stał tak blisko mnie, że mogłem czuć jego bijące serce i oddech, który owiewał moją twarz. – Gdyby nie oni, mógłbym dokończyć to, co zacząłem.

I w tedy Magnus nachylił się i złączył nasze usta w słodkim i delikatnym pocałunku. A kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, Magnus dotknął mojego policzka i uśmiechnął się czarująco. Znowu poczułem, jak moje policzki zalewa rumieniec. Mój oddech przyśpieszył trochę, serce zaczęło bić w przyśpieszonym rytmie, a w brzuchu, znowu odezwało się to dziwne uczucie. _**„Zupełnie jakbym miał tam motyle"**_, pomyślałem uśmiechając się sam do siebie, po czym spojrzałem w oczy Magnusowi i dostrzegłem, ze jego oddech także nie jest równomierny, a przez nieznaczną odległość mogłem poczuć, jak jego serce biło w przybliżonym rytmie do mojego. Patrzył na mnie z czułością, nadal delikatnie się uśmiechając.

-Wyglądasz tak słodko i niewinnie, kiedy się rumienisz wiesz? – szepnął mi do uch, na co ja jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniłem. – Podoba mi się to.

-Ja, ten, noo… - język mi się plątał. – Dziękuję.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i usiadł na łóżko rozciągając się wygodnie. Po chwili i ja do niego dołączyłem, siadając po drugiej stronie łóżka.

-To może ten? Może posłuchamy muzyki? – zapytałem. – Mam świetną płytę „Metamorphosis" Papa Roach. Możemy jej posłuchać, jeśli oczywiście chcesz.

-Jasne. Czemu nie. Dla ciebie, mogę zrobić wszystko – powiedział i mrugnął do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i poszukałem płyty. Po paru chwilach miałem już ja w rękach i włożyłem do wieży, podkręciłem głośność i wróciłem do złotookiego.

Słuchaliśmy moich ulubionych piosenek rozmawiając ze sobą. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. Począwszy od nocy, w której się poznaliśmy, a zakończywszy na dzisiejszym wieczorze. Jak tak rozmawialiśmy o tym, co wydarzyło się Nadole, nie mogliśmy powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Kiedy emocje, już opadły z perspektywy czasu, wydawało sie to bardzo zabawne. Izzy „całująca" podłogę, Jace powstrzymujący się od śmiechu no i ja cały wkurzony i krzyczący na rodzeństwo. I kiedy tak wspominaliśmy, Magnus spojrzał na zegarek i z przepraszającą miną zwrócił się do mnie:

-Bardzo cię przepraszam skarbie, ale musze już zmykać. Mama na mnie czeka. Obiecałem jej, że wrócę przed 9 – powiedział i nachylił się by dać mi buziaka w policzek, po czym wstał z łóżka i ruszył do drzwi.

-Magnus! Czekaj! Odprowadzę cię! – oznajmiłem wesoło doganiając go na schodach.

-Naprawdę nie musisz Alec. Dam sobie radę, ale dziękuje za troskę – odpowiedział całując mnie w czubek głowy. Przewróciłem oczami.

-O nie. Tak łatwo mi się nie wywiniesz. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś sam wracał po ciemku odprowadzę cię i koniec kropka – powiedziałem stanowczo wychodząc za chłopakiem, nim zamknęły się drzwi zdążyłem krzyknąć, że wrócę za jakąś godzinę i razem ruszyliśmy przez ulice Manhattanu na Brooklyn.

-No to jesteśmy na miejscu. Tutaj mieszkam – powiedział Magnus, wskazując na małą kamieniczkę z czerwonej cegły.

-Całkiem fajny ten twój domek – odpowiedziałem wesoło.

-Nie tak fajny jak ty – rzucił jeszcze weselej chłopak i znowu się do mnie zbliżył. Wiedziałem co chce zrobić, kiedy zaczął zbliżać swoja twarz do mojej. Zrobiłem to samo i spotkaliśmy się na końcu. Wargi Magnusa znowu złączyły się z moimi w namiętnym pocałunku. Automatycznie zarzuciłem ręce na szyje chłopaka, a on oplótł mnie w pasie. Całowaliśmy się jeszcze przez chwilę, a kiedy się oderwaliśmy od siebie, nasze oddechy znowu przyśpieszyło, a moje serce mało nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi. Kiedy spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, kociołki ponownie się nachylił i dał mi buziaka w policzek.– Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc – odpowiedziałem, jeszcze nie do końca kontaktując po tak emocjonującym pożegnaniu. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Nie byłem sobą. Czułem się tak lekko, tak beztrosko, jednak kiedy Magnus odwrócił się otrzeźwiałem i złapałem go jeszcze za rękę, obracając twarzą do siebie. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco, tymi swoimi przecudnymi oczyma. – Ja ten… chciałem cie jeszcze o coś zapytać. Czy no czy..

-Tak? O co chciałeś zapytać? – zapytał patrząc na mnie wesoło, a jego głosie można było wyczuć lekkie podniecenie, którego nie chciał zdradzić. Zarumieniłem się. Nie codziennie pytam o coś takiego.

-No ten… - wziąłem głęboki oddech i wyrzuciłem z siebie, jak najszybciej umiałem. – No ten.. Umówisz się ze mną?

A kiedy to z siebie wyrzuciłem, spojrzałem na Magnusa, który zaniemówił. Zacząłem rozmyślać, że może źle zrobiłem. Że nie powinienem, że może lepiej byłoby się teraz wycofać.

-Chcesz się ze mną umówić na randkę? – przytaknąłem nie śmiało, chłopak wnet się rozpromienił. – Jasne. Myślałem, że już nie zapytasz.

Uff.. Kamień spadł mi z serca.

-To kiedy? Może jutro? W sobotę? Pasuje ci? – zapytałem, cały podekscytowany.

-Jasne. Pasuję. Przyjdę po ciebie koło 5 dobrze? – przytaknąłem, a on ponownie nachylił się i musnął mnie ustami i pogłaskał po policzku. – Dobranoc mój Alexandrze.

-Dobranoc Magnus – odpowiedziałem, a on odwrócił się pomału i wszedł do środka.

* * *

**A/N: Wielkie dziękuję, dla Intoxic, która okazała dobre serce i zabawiła się w korektorkę i poprawiła moje liczne błędy ortograficzne :D**

**And nowy rozdział jutro, o ile Intoxic się wyrobi, gdyż następny rozdział będzie jej autorstwa :D**

**A więc pokładam wszelkie nadzieje w tobie, niech choroba cię nie zmoże i PISZAJ! PISZJA powiadam CI :D**


	13. X rozdział

_**A/N: A więc, ponieważ zhakowałam konto Oli, buahahhahah, nie no żart, dała mi dostęp, gdyż morduje się tam na jakiś SKS, komentarze do poprzedniego rozdziału otrzymają swoje odpowiedzi, w kolejnym.-Intoxic!**_

_**Enjoy reading moich wypocinek! Rekord! Napisałam randkę w godzinkę! Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba**_

* * *

_**Rozdział X **_

_**Rendez-vous d'amour**_

Wracając na Manhattan, wciąż się zastanawiałem, dlaczego to zrobiłem? Dlaczego zaprosiłem go na randkę? Czy to była chwila słabości? Czy ja w ogóle chciałem iść z nim na randkę? Cóż ostatnio się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, to był fakt. I rzeczywiście, chciałem rozwinąć naszą znajomość. Ale czy byłem gotowy na związek? Na randkowanie? Hmm…podobało mi się całowanie z Magnusem. Musiałem przyznać, że czułem się za każdym razem, jakby mi się kolana trzęsły, a serce waliło jak po maratonie. Ciepło oblewało moje ciało, gdy tylko był blisko mnie. Z jednej strony tyle nowych uczuć we mnie wywierał, a z drugiej bałem się. Bałem się, bo nie byłem doświadczony w niczym. Jeszcze z nikim się nie umawiałem, nigdy. To wszystko było nowe dla mnie. Ale chciałem spróbować. Może w końcu by mi przeszło to, co czuję do Jace'a. Wiem, że to złe, co czuję wobec niego. Ale nic na to nie mogę poradzić. Ale może Magnus będzie mógł.

Będąc już w domu, zauważyłem swoje rodzeństwo w kuchni. Kierując się w stronę lodówki, po zimny napój, czułem ich wymowne wzroki na sobie. Obróciłem się powoli do nich, zamykając lodówkę, z której wyjąłem wodę, i spojrzałem na nich karcąco.

-Jak mogliście?—rzuciłem ostro—Jak mogliście nas podglądać?

-Wybacz Alec—zaczął Jace. Następnie głupawo się do mnie uśmiechnął—I jak on całuje?

-Słucham?—zapytałem otępiale

-No jak Magnus całuje?—powtórzył.—Podobało ci się?

-To…To nie wasz interes!

-No weź Alec—tym razem wtrąciła Izzy—Chodzicie już ze sobą?

-Co? Nie! Dopiero co na randkę się umówil…-natychmiast zamknąłem swoje usta. Byłem zły na siebie, że im to powiedziałem. Chciałem to zatrzymać dla siebie. Isabelle i Jace spojrzeli na mnie i szczerzyli się do siebie. 'Aha, zaraz się zacznie' pomyślałem. I nie pomyliłem się. Po chwili usłyszałem głośny pisk Izzy.

-W końcu!—krzyknęła zeskakując ze stołka—Już myślałam, że będziemy musieli wam randkę w ciemno zorganizować. Ale się cieszę! O rany! Musisz wybrać strój! A gdzie idziecie? A w ogóle kto kogo zaprosił? Kiedy ta randka? Czy zdążymy ze wszystkim…

-Stop! Izzy! Stop!—podszedłem do niej i złapałem ją za ręce, starając się ją uspokoić—Randka jest jutro. I ja go zaprosiłem. Jeszcze nie wiem, gdzie go zabiorę…

-Nieźle bracie—Jace poklepał mnie po ramieniu i się uśmiechnął—Myślałem, że to brokatowy cię zaprosi pierwszy. Szacun.

-Alec ma randkę!—wykrzyknęła jeszcze raz, a wtedy drzwi frontowe się otworzyły. Po chwili do kuchni wbiegł Max i mama. Patrzyła na nas ze zmieszaniem na twarzy—Mamo, Alec ma jutro randkę!

-Izz!—syknąłem na nią. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by moja matka mieszała się w moje życie miłosne. Starczy, że robi to moja siostra i brat.

-Doprawdy?—zapytała mama, a ja z niechęcią przytaknąłem—Z tym całym Magnusem?

-Tak

-Kim jest Magnus?—zapytał Max, siadając na stołku obok Jace'a.

-To chłopak Alec'a—rzucił blondyn, a ja go skarciłem wzrokiem

-Chłopak?—zdziwił się Max—Ale Alec jest chłopakiem, to powinien mieć dziewczynę, jak ty Jace.

-Widzisz, bo…-zaczął Jace, ale przerwała mu mama.

-Na takie rozmowy jeszcze przyjdzie czas Jace.—blondyn tylko jej przytaknął i potargał włosy Max'a—Max idź do swojego pokoju i przygotuj się do snu. Już późno.

Max mrucząc coś pod nosem, niechętnie ruszył do swojego pokoju. Mama odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym zbliżyła się do mnie i wyciągnęła z portfela pieniądze.

-Na twoją randkę jutro—powiedziała, kładąc na stole 200$, zaraz pochwyciła je Izzy.

-Na zakupy—rzuciła lekko. Spojrzałem na nią przerażony—No przecież nie możesz iść w swetrze z dziurami i starych jeansach. Alec to twoja pierwsza randka. Jak chcesz zbajerować Magnusa, musisz wyglądać dobrze.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę i zgodziłem się z nią. Następnie ruszyłem do swojej sypialni.

Gdy wyszedłem spod prysznica, już w piżamie, zauważyłem, że ktoś jest na moim łóżku.

-Na Anioła!—krzyknąłem—Jace! Co tu robisz?!

-Chcę pogadać—poklepał pustą przestrzeń na łóżku obok siebie, a ja powoli tam usiadłem. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Kiedyś za każdym razem się w nich zatracałem, ale teraz jakoś nie wychodziło mi to. Nie czułem już jakiejś siły, która mnie rozmarzała, gdy spoglądałem w te bursztynowe oczy.—Naprawdę się cieszę, że układa ci się z Magnusem.

-Jeszcze nic się nie układa Jace—powiedziałem lekko—Nie jesteśmy parą.

-Ale podoba ci się on, prawda?—przytaknąłem nieśmiało—To dobrze, dobrze, że znalazłeś taką osobę. Chcę byś był szczęśliwy Alec.

-Dzięki?—odpowiedziałem, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinienem powiedzieć w tym momencie.

-Już wiesz, gdzie go zabierzesz?—zapytał znienacka, spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Pokręciłem głową—W ogóle byłem zaskoczony, że to ty go zaprosiłeś.

-Ja też—powiedziałem cicho—Nie wiem, gdzie go zabrać Jace. Wiem, że Magnus by chciał gdzieś w miejscu publicznym, ale ja…

-To jeszcze za szybko dla ciebie?—potwierdziłem ruchem głowy. Moja przydługa grzywka opadła mi na oczy. Po chwili Jace je odgarnął—To zabierz go w miejsce, gdzie nie ma dużo osób. No…co lubi Magnus? Poza tobą oczywiście.

-Nie wiem…koty?—rzuciłem niepewnie. Przez chwilę byliśmy cicho, pogrążeni w myślach, dopóki moja matka nie weszła do mojej sypialni, wnosząc moje łyżwy.

-Alec proszę schowaj je u siebie w szafie, bo w holu już nie ma miejsca.

I wtedy coś w moim umyśle kliknęło. Już wiedziałem, gdzie go zabrać, byśmy byli sami i jednocześnie mogli nacieszyć się sobą.

Następnego dnia, oczywiście po torturach w centrum handlowym, wracałem z Isabelle i Jace'm do domu. Nigdy więcej nie będę chodził z tą dziewczyną na zakupy. Nie dość, że kazała mi przymierzać ciasne…nie…obcisłe ciuchy, to jeszcze były one w tak dziwacznych kolorach, że miałem ochotę wybiec ze sklepu. Na szczęście był tam ze mną mój brat, który zachował odrobinę rozsądku i wspólnymi siłami udało nam się przekonać Izzy, że najodpowiedniej będę wyglądać w 'swoich kolorach'. I zadecydowaliśmy kupić dla mnie nowy granatowy T-shirt z nadrukiem, czarne jeansy trochę bardziej obcisłe niż zwykle noszę i nowy grafitowy blezer. A przynajmniej tak ten kolor określiła ekspedientka. Strój już miałem. Łyżwy postanowiłem wypożyczyć na miejscu, by Magnus nie zorientował się, gdzie go zabieram.

Będąc już w domu, wręcz wbiegłem do swojej sypialni. Miałem niewiele czasu, zanim Magnus miał się zjawić. Szybko wskoczyłem pod prysznic, a kilkanaście minut później już ubierałem się w nowe ciuchy. Jeszcze przed zejściem na dół sprawdziłem kieszenie swoich spodni i skórzanej kurtki, by upewnić się, że wszystko mam. Portfel jest, klucze od domu są, pieniądze w portfelu też były. I wtedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Nie chcąc skazywać go na tortury ze strony mojego rodzeństwa, popędziłem w dół schodami. Gdy mnie tylko zauważył, szeroko się uśmiechnął. 'Jaki on jest przystojny'…pomyślałem, patrząc na niego.

Magnus miał na sobie wąskie, obcisłe niebieskie jeansy, do tego wysokie, wiązane oficerki. Biała koszulka z nadrukiem „Jestem ciachem" , dopasowana do jego smukłej talii, jednocześnie ukazywała zarys mięśni brzucha. Do tego miał oldschoolową zieloną kurtkę z jeansu z brokatem na przedzie i na to zarzuconą jeszcze drugą zieloną kurtkę.

-Hej—rzuciłem lekko, gdy stanąłem przed nim. Teraz mogłem zobaczyć jego makijaż. Na powiekach miał nałożony zielony cień, do tego miał zrobioną ciemno zieloną kreskę na każdej z powiek. Dodatkowo na powiekach miał brokat, co mnie nie zdziwiło. Wszystko to na nim idealnie wyglądało i komponowało się z włosami postawionymi na żel w kolce. Zastanawiałem się ile czasu poświęca na przygotowanie siebie.

-Witaj Alexandrze—uśmiechnął się do mnie. I spodziewałem się, że mnie pocałuje, ale on tylko delikatnie chwycił moją dłoń. Co i tak u mnie wywołało rumieniec. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy ciche chichotanie. Czy wspominałem już, że kocham swoje rodzeństwo? Obróciłem się tak szybko, że nie zdążyli schować się ponownie w kuchni. Zmroziłem ich oboje wzrokiem. Ponownie zwróciłem się do Magnusa, gdy zniknęli za ścianą kuchenną—Gotów?

-Tak

Otworzyłem dla niego drzwi i puściłem go pierwszego. Gdy ja zamykałem drzwi, nie zauważyłem, że stanął za mną. Więc kiedy się obróciłem, wręcz wpadłem w jego ramiona. A wtedy Magnus pocałował mnie w usta. Choć krótko, to i tak wywołało to u mnie przyspieszenie bicia serca.

-Chciałem to zrobić u ciebie w domu, ale miałem przeczucie, że będzie to niewygodne dla ciebie…w końcu twoje rodzeństwo tam było

-Racja…

-To gdzie mnie zabierasz?—zapytał podekscytowany, łącząc nasze palce.

-Zobaczysz.

* * *

MAGNUS POV:

Szliśmy za ręce, w jakimś tajemniczym kierunku. Alec nie chciał zdradzić, gdzie mnie zabiera. Jedyne czego się dowiedziałem tego ranka to, to, że mam założyć coś ciepłego na siebie. Gdzie ten chłopak chce mnie zabrać? Zwykle nie lubiłem niespodzianek, ale teraz…teraz byłem tak podekscytowany tą, że bałem się iż nie wytrzymam i zacznę go błagać by cokolwiek mi powiedział. Gdy tak szliśmy obok siebie, ręka w rękę, czułem się jak w niebie. Wiedziałem, że dla Alexandra to poważny krok z uświadomieniem sobie, że bycie gejem wcale nie jest złe. I cieszyłem się, że mogę mu w tym pomóc. Przez ostatni czas, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Miałem wrażenie, że nie odstępujemy siebie na krok. Cóż, potrzebowaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Ja jeszcze nigdy nie miałem takiego partnera, który by we mnie wywoływał tyle uczuć, na którym by mi tak bardzo zależało. Nawet z Camille nie czułem się tak lekko i naturalnie. A tym bardziej z Woolseyem. A przy Alexandrze czułem się bezpiecznie, zwłaszcza po wczorajszym oglądaniu filmów, kiedy mnie przytulał. A potem gdy się całowaliśmy…to tak, jakby nagle mój świat zawirował. I byłem przy nim po prostu szczęśliwy, radośniejszy. I Alec też częściej się uśmiechał, a gdy to robił moje serce bardziej się radowało.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu—wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, głos mego Anioła.

Spojrzałem na budynek, do którego mnie teraz prowadził. Był nowoczesny, w kształcie owalnym, duży, pomalowany na beżowo. Zastanawiałem się, co jest w środku. Alec jak prawdziwy dżentelmen otworzył dla mnie drzwi. Po chwili już wiedziałem, gdzie jesteśmy.

-Lodowisko?—zapytałem, a on potwierdził. W duchu się trochę przeklinałem, bo dawno nie jeździłem na łyżwach, chyba od siedmiu lat.—Am…am…dawno nie jeździłem…

-Bez obaw—powiedział, nieśmiało się uśmiechając—Obiecuję, że uratuję cię przed każdym upadkiem.

-Ależ ty jesteś czarujący—mrugnąłem do niego, i natychmiast policzki mu się zaróżowiły. Wyglądał tak słodko.

Alec poszedł po łyżwy dla nas i już po kilku minutach wchodziliśmy na lód. Z początku, przyznaję, bałem się, że upadnę i najprościej w świecie zrobię głupka z siebie. I mówię z ręką na sercu, byłem piekielnie zaskoczony, gdy Alec chwycił mnie za rękę, splatając nasze palce i prowadząc mnie. Przez chwilę całkiem dobrze nam razem szło. Oczywiście niebieskooki był lepszym łyżwiarzem, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, dopóki trzymał mnie za rękę. Ale w pewnym momencie ją puścił i wyprzedził mnie. O nie. Automatycznie przyspieszyłem swoje ślizgi i przegapiłem moment, gdy Alec się zatrzymał i obrócił do mnie. W mgnieniu oka wpadłem na niego i oboje runęliśmy na lód. Ja dosłownie leżałem na Alexandrze, który nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Lekko go uderzyłem w ramię. Chciałem się podnieść ale niefortunnie znów na niego padłem. Tym razem moja twarz znalazła się kilka centymetrów od jego. Patrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. I wtedy pocałowałem go. Całkiem instynktownie. Alexander przez chwilę był zaskoczony moim czynem, ale po chwili odpowiedział na mój gest. Przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a chłopak nieśmiało rozchylił swoje usta, bym mógł wsunąć swój język. Gładziłem swoim językiem wnętrze jego policzków, podniebienie, a w końcu jego język odpowiedział ruchem. Nasze języki teraz prowadziły taniec, a nawet walkę o dominację. Całowaliśmy się przez dobre kilka minut, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało, aż do momentu, gdy zabrakło nam powietrza.

-Wow—powiedział Alec w uniesieniu.

-Zwykle moje umiejętności w całowaniu są lepiej opisywane—czarnowłosy spojrzał na mnie niepewnie—Ale jesteś tak słodki, że przyjmę to wow.

-Chyba…chyba powinniśmy się…um…podnieść z lodu…tak…um…-tak uroczo się jąkał, gdy był zawstydzony. Czy mógł być jeszcze bardziej słodki? Przytaknąłem mu i wstałem z niego. Następnie podałem mu dłoń i pomogłem mu—Pójdziemy się czegoś napić?

-Oczywiście—wzdrygnąłem się—Mam ochotę na coś ciepłego.

Gdy oddaliśmy łyżwy, Alec zabrał mnie do pobliskiej kawiarni, która była na lodowisku. Zamówił dla nas dwie duże czekolady, dla siebie z chili a dla mnie z cynamonem. Obie oczywiście z bitą śmietaną. Do tego spory kawałek jabłecznika z cynamonem oczywiście. Piliśmy nasze napoje i dzieliliśmy ten kawałek ciasta. Było tak romantycznie. I w tym momencie zobaczyłem, że Alec ma na czubku nosa trochę bitej śmietany. Cicho się zaśmiałem, na co on spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

-Alec kochanie masz trochę bitej śmietany…-nachyliłem się do niego przez stół i palcem usunąłem resztki białej śmietany. Na policzkach Alec'a zagościł pokaźny rumieniec, gdy zlizałem tą śmietanę z palca.

-Am…dziękuję…-Przez następne półgodziny rozmawialiśmy o błahostkach. A później Alec zaczął się podnosić z krzesła—Przejdziemy się jeszcze?

-Jasne

Spacerowaliśmy teraz przez park w kierunku Brooklynu. Czekało nas jakieś czterdzieści minut drogi, więc mieliśmy sporo czasu by porozmawiać.

-Magnus?—zapytał Alec łapiąc moją dłoń—Powiedz mi coś więcej o sobie.

-A co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Wszystko—rzucił szybko

-Hmmm…od czego by tu zacząć—zamyśliłem się na chwilę—Wiesz, jaką lubię muzykę, wiesz, że nie bardzo lubię horrory, no chyba, że ty ze mną je oglądasz. Lubię rysować, malować, robić zdjęcia. Uwielbiam modę, ale to chyba oczywiste.

-Pokażesz mi kiedyś swoje rysunki i zdjęcia?—wtrącił nagle Alec

-Jak zasłużysz—spojrzał na mnie zmieszany—Jak będziesz dla mnie nadal taki słodki i uroczy to z pewnością ci pokażę. Lubię koty…jestem zdecydowanie kociarzem. Mam małego, białego kota, Prezesa Miau.

-Dziwne imię—powiedział Alec, gdy mijaliśmy klub Pandemonium, pod którym się poznaliśmy.

-Może, ale mnie się podoba. Jest unikalne, jak ja.

-Zdecydowanie.—rzucił lekko—Poza malowaniem i modą, jakie masz jeszcze pasje?

-Lubię podróżować, kiedyś z mamą dużo podróżowaliśmy, jak tata mieszkał z nami.

-Oh…

-Mój ojciec mieszka za granicą teraz. Rzadko go widuję.—zrobiłem krótką pauzę—Ale mieszkam z mamą. I jest nam razem dobrze we dwójkę.

-Cieszę się.

-A jakie są twoje pasje Alexandrze—zapytałem.

-Lubię grać w piłkę nożną. W starej szkole byłem kapitanem w drużynie—mówił o swoich pasjach tak lekko, tak naturalnie.—Lubię obserwować gwiazdy. Jak byłem mały często z mamą chodziłem do obserwatorium. Izzy i Jace nigdy tego nie lubili, ale ja kochałem obserwować gwiazdy. Lubię zimowe sporty, łyżwy, snowboard. Wiesz, jaką muzykę lubię. A z filmów to horrory i filmy akcji. Nie lubię romansideł, a przynajmniej nie lubiłem. Kiedyś ćwiczyłem z Jace'm karate.

-Karate?—Alec przytaknął—Hmm…to będziesz w stanie mnie obronić, gdyby coś mi groziło?

-Jasne, że tak. A przynajmniej bym się postarał.—odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie.

Nawet się nie spostrzegłem, a już byliśmy na Brooklynie pod moim domem. Przekląłem w duchu, że to już koniec naszej wspaniałej randki. Wszystko dziś było idealne. Poczynając od uroczego Alec'a, kończąc na odprowadzeniem mnie do domu. Nie dość, że uroczy, to czarujący dżentelmen w dodatku. Czy mogłem trafić lepiej? Ale nie mogę się nastawiać, przecież jeszcze nie zdeklarowaliśmy na jakim stopniu znajomości jesteśmy. Czy wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czy może już zaczynamy związek? Czy mogę już nazywać go swoim chłopakiem? Oh, jak ja tego chciałem.

-Świetnie się dziś bawiłem—powiedział Alec, stając na schodach przed drzwiami do mojego domu.

-Ja też—szczerze się do niego uśmiechnąłem i ścisnąłem jego dłoń—Było wspaniale Alexandrze.

-Cieszę się, że podobało ci się—jego głos nagle załamał się i wstąpiła w niego niepewność ponownie—Chciałbym…chciałbym to powtórzyć…jeśli…jeśli i ty chciałbyś

-Och, oczywiście, że chcę!—miałem wrażenie, że odetchnął z ulgą.

Przez chwilę patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, wyraźnie nie chcąc się żegnać jeszcze.

-Chyba powinieneś wejść do środka—powiedział cicho—Chyba twoja mama patrzy na nas przez okno.

Spojrzałem w kierunku okiennic domu i rzeczywiście ujrzałem smukłą postać mojej matki, która się uśmiechała. Zmroziłem ją wzrokiem. Nie wiem, czy to widziała, ale po chwili zniknęła z okna. Ponownie spojrzałem na Alec'a i zacząłem się nachylać w jego stronę. On zrobił to samo i spotkaliśmy się w pół drogi. Gdy nasze usta się zetknęły znów poczułem motyle w brzuchu. Pocałunek był słodki, jaki pożegnanie wymaga. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie Alec ponownie złapał moją dłoń i pocałował mnie w policzek subtelnie.

-Dobranoc Magnus

-Dobranoc Alexandrze—wypowiedziałem, gdy już odchodził w ciemności wieczora.

Jeszcze przez chwilę stałem na ganku i patrzyłem jak odchodził, nim zniknął za rogiem ulicy. Uśmiechając się szeroko, wciąż w stanie rozmarzenia wszedłem do środka i oparłem się o drzwi. Moja matka spojrzała na mnie z uczuciem.

-Jak się bawiłeś Magnus?

-Idealnie—powiedziałem lekko—Mamo?

-Tak kochanie?

-Chyba się zakochałem…

* * *

A/N: tłumaczenie tytułu, gdyby ktoś nie znał francuskiego to "Randka"

Wiem, wiem. Widzicie u mnie nie było ostatnio romantycznie, to przynajmniej tu wam napisałam.

Jestem pewna, że Ola by napisała w A/N: Intoxic truła mi tyłek o napisanie tej randki od miesiąca, więc w końcu dałam jej szansę. No cóż, ale ja lubię pisać o randkach i romantycznych rzeczach :)

Peace out

Intoxic


End file.
